Fallenstar's Fate
by Fireworksafterdawn
Summary: A young 13 year old twoleg girl named Autumn is one day hit by a truck and her whole life is turned upside down. She has fallen into the word of Warriors and ShadowClan takes her in. With a dark prophecy hanging over her head and her feelings for a certain medicine cat, her life will be set ablaze like that fire around moonpool. (Cover art is finally finished! :D)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I snatched up an apple and stuffed it into my mouth as I rushed into the bloody school. I'm so late for school by two hours! I just got to slip in. If my teachers saw that this was my sixth tardy this month I'd go into detention _again_. Maybe even suspension!

I quickly dashed behind the middle school and entered through there. The halls were empty at the moment. I glanced at the clock. Third hour class will let out in five minutes. So I dashed to my locker nearby; 244. I put in the code as fast as I can and finished up my apple. I tossed the core into a trash-can nearby. I rummaged through my bag for math homework. Bloody fractions and mixed numbers and even more decimals. Bleh. I'm sure I got half the problems wrong.

I quickly glanced at my mirror on the side of my locker and forced a smile. I was okay, I guess. My long brown hair was always tied into a low, clumsy ponytail and a long strand of my bangs were curled and laid off to the side of my face. I had green eyes that resembled a cat's eyes almost. My lips a soft baby pink and I had long gangly legs and arms. Not exactly the prettiest girl in the school's records.

My jet black binder with a red and blue stripe on it was on the top shelf of my locker. I yanked it off and opened it to my math folder then quickly stuffed my homework in there. I glanced around and made sure there were no teachers nearby. Nope. None.

I exhaled a sigh and slammed my locker shut after taking out my math book. I sat on the wooden bench and waiting for the last minute to pass. I then noticed a sparkle out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and screamed when I saw a blue-grey cat sitting on top of the lockers. It's blue eyes were narrowed and her shoulders were hunched over while it's tail swished around agitatedly.

"Hello, _Twoleg_." She hissed.

The cat just spoke. What. The. Hell.

"I suppose you can see me, judging your shocked look, correct?"

I slowly nodded and gulped.

"I am Bluestar." She meowed while her fur glittered with starlight, "and isn't your name, Autumn? What does that mean? A twoleg leaf-fall?"

"I suppose so..." I answered awkwardly shrugging, "and yes, my name is Autumn. Why do you need me?"

"Nothing." She said. "Just be aware that, falling, tumbling through the blood will arise a cat, yet not cat, that will set things right."

I blinked in suprise. This crazy cat was speaking pure poetry. Then again, I guess _I'm _the one who's crazy for imagining her in the first place. And why is she talking about cats and why to me? I tilted my head and gripped my binder. "A new life? What does this even mean?"

"A lot." Then the cat faded and the bell rang. Kids poured out of the classrooms and I quickly rushed into my math class with Mrs. Johnson. She turned to face me in suprise.

"Autumn? You're usually late."

"It's nothing. I just happened to be faster today I suppose."

She shrugged and sat at her desk. "Did you get your homework done for a change? It would... improve your grade."

"Yes." I hissed. "It's done." Why was she pestering me like a cat to a bird?

She left me alone from then on. The classes all blurred together and the day dragged on so slowly. I couldn't get my mind off that cat. Even in art class, I drew an anime blue-grey she-cat with deep watery blue eyes with a lovely sleek figure. My friend leaned over and asked why I was drawing a blue cat. I blushed and turned the page over. I didn't want to confess I saw a blue cat. They'd think I'm crazy.

After school when I started to walk home, I noticed that there were more traffic than usual and more people are... doing rather rude gestures at each other.

I approached the stop light and all the cars stopped. The very heartbeat they all paused, I started jogging across the road. Unfortunatly, one of them must've been drunk and he kept driving. I turned around to face him and his eyes had a crazy look to them. The bright red truck hit me. Pain seared through my head a moment later and I screamed and fell to the ground. My hands kept me up and blood poured from my head like a waterfall and pooled all around me. Someone must've called 911 becuase I heard the loud siren of an ambulence. I pressed my hand against my head and I removed it to see blood covering it.

I looked ahead weakly and -suprise, suprise- I saw the blue cat again. Her eyes glittered in the light and she somewhat smiled. Then she purred warmly, "StarClan welcomes you, Autumn."

I then slipped away and let myself fall to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I yawned and got up. I felt moss and ferns surround me. I looked around and saw a huge forest. Everything looked... so... big...

I screamed at the top of my lungs and shrank back. I started running as fast as I could. Oddly, I couldn't stand on two legs. I found it easier to run with four limbs at the moment. I saw a huge lake that glittered with a sunset turning it red. I ran up to it and gazed into the water seeing my reflection. I wasn't a human.

I was a bloody cat!

I was a brown tabby with a cream muzzle, chest, legs, and belly. My front paws were brown and my tail was ringed with cream and brown. And even my eyes were a glowing bright green. I screamed again and fell back. I started breathing rapidly and my eyes felt huge with fear. What did that blue cat do to me!?

I started panting quickly and my tail kept twitching. I looked into the water again and sighed. What a terrible, strange, life.

_"Falling, tumbling through the blood will arise a cat, yet not cat, that will set things right."_ The cat's words echoed in my ears. What was her name now? Was it Bluestar? Yes, that was it.

I stretched my now long and limber muscles and flexed my claws. I grinned when I spotted a fish in the water. I flashed out my brown little paw and snagged it's tail. I mewed excitedly and threw it out onto the land. I nipped it's back instinctively and leaned down to eat it. Wait... what the hell am I doing? Eating a raw fish?

"Over there, it's eating fish and trasspassing." Said a rough scratchy voice. I was frozen. Who was talking?

"They smell weird." Said a small ginger tom as he stepped out of the bushes. Then he blinked and grinned, "I found her! Trasspasser!"

"Good job, Starlingpaw." Purred a brown and ginger tom in his rough voice, "what clan is it from?"

"Hey, Redwillow. He's my apprentice. I ask him the questions." Growled a tortishell she-cat with glimmering green eyes, "get your own apprentice. I'm sure that one of Kinkfur's kits will be yours."

Redwillow grumbled and he stepped back.

Starlingpaw sniffed me and I stood still. Then he stepped back and flicked his ear. "None of the Clans. In fact, she has no scent at all."

The tortishell tipped her head then looked at me. "You're not covered in mud... what happened? Are you okay?"

I didn't say anything. I kept my paws firmly planted in the ground.

"Let's take her to camp." Said Starlingpaw, "she looks a little older than me and maybe she's lost."

"Why can't we rip her fur off?" Hissed Redwillow quietly.

The tortishell didn't answer. She walked up to me and flicked her tail. "Come with us. We'll take you to our camp."

I blinked as they helped me get moving and they guided me through the thick shadows of the pine trees. Almost effortlessly, we burst upon a camp filled with cats of all colors. Most were grooming each others pelts and a few just came in from another entrace with prey in their jaws. I felt so embarrassed by their stares and my pelt heated up immediatly. One handsome ginger tabby tom emerged from a den with plants in his jaws. He glanced at me then kept walking to a very small light brown tabby standing over a white she-cat with one cloudy eye.

I looked up in a huge pine tree looming over the camp and in the darkness were two glowing yellow eyes. The cat scrambled down the tree and his eyes were narrowed at me. He was pure white with jet black paws. And on one paw, he had six toes instead of five.

"Who is this, Tawnypelt?" He growled.

"A cat we found at the edge of the lake on our territory. She smelled like nothing at all and were very confused, so we decided to bring her to camp for further questioning. I don't think she's said anything yet."

I realized I didn't talk until she mentioned I hadn't. I felt a very strange and powerful aura emenating from the tom. I leaned down and said quietly, "my name is Autumn." I looked up and his expression warmed up a little bit.

"She must be the first loner to ever recognize ShadowClan's power before." He mused. Then his eyes flickered when he saw the ginger tom with leaves in his mouth come up to us. He smelled bitter and sweet, like flowers and herbs.

"Blackstar, I've had a vision from StarClan. I need to talk to you about it." He glanced at me again then he lashed his tail. "Please. It's very urgent."

Blackstar sighed then nodded and they entered a large den beneath the huge pine tree.

Flametail sat down and delicatly curled his fluffy tail over his paws. Then he blurted it all out. "Blackstar, I was pulled away briefly from the lake when my pelt brushed against a wilted fern. I saw a twoleg in the middle of the thunderpath as a monster hurtled towards it and killed it. There was so much blood and I actually felt sorry for it. Then I suddenly felt like I was falling through the air and slammed down by the lake. Then the vision was over. But then StarClan murmured a few last words to me; _falling, tumbling through the blood will arise a cat, yet not cat, that will set things right._"

Blackstar gripped the moss beneath them and he said quietly, "Flametail, I trust you. And I know we'll figure this out eventually. It is true ShadowClan is going through some problems recently." But his yellow eyes looked distant like he knew something. "Thank you Flametail. But for now, we will keep this to ourselves." He got up and said, "I believe we should make Autumn an apprentice of ShadowClan."

"Already?"

"She might have something to do with the prophecy." Pointed out Blackstar. "I'll give her an invitation."

Flametail's eyes went wide with fear and his claws unsheathed. "That's crazy. I don't even trust her!"

"I will invite her. And I know that I'm most likely wrong and we'll probably turn out to become another ThunderClan filled with untrusting rogues and kittypets. Like that mouse-brain Firestar." He spat out Firestar's name with narrowed eyes. Then he sighed. "And she bears a loner name. I'm sure her loyalties will be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I grinned while Littlecloud handed me some thyme.

"This will ease your heartbeat. Your fluttering like a bird." Then the undersized tom continued, "once you eat it, you'll be fine."

I licked up the bitter herbs and I felt my heartbeat slow down as ease and calm washed over me like a tidal wave. A moment later, the large white tom with yellow eyes and black paws came into the den and he looked at me with inquiring eyes. Then he said to Littlecloud, "I want to speak to Autumn."

I blinked in suprise while Littlecloud nodded and stepped aside. Blackstar sat down and curled his tail over his paws, his searing yellow gaze was fixed on me.

"Autumn, have you ever lived with twolegs?"

I didn't know to answer that. Bluestar refurred to me as a twoleg, so I'm sure it meant human. And I have lived with them, but the way Bluestar spat out the world _twoleg_ could also possibly these cats distaste for them. But I didn't want to lie, I have lived with humans before.

_Just make something up you, dunce!_ I thought searingly to myself.

Without thinking, I said, "I have lived with twolegs a long time ago as a kitten. But then I ran away."_ Pretty good._

Blackstar nodded and motioned for me to continue. Crap. He wants to know more.

"Well," I started again nervously, "I traveled for a long time. And I've seen many things and landmarks. I came upon this lake area and well, here I am now."

He blinked and his eyes glowered a bit. "Do you know what the Clans are?"

"N-no, sir." I said looking down at my brown paws.

He examined me for a bit. Then he grinned. "You look about the age of an apprentice. Well, Autumn. I have an invitation for you."

"And what would that be, sir?" I answered respectfully.

He grinned and stood up. "Would you like to join ShadowClan?"

I was immediatly taken back. Why would he invite me? Without having a chance to think it through, I nodded.

"Okay then, Autumn. During the ceremony to become an apprentice, you mustn't interupt. And when I name your mentor, the cats would most likely move out of the way to show him or her. If not, I'll describe them to you. And then we cheer out your name, understand?"

My head felt dizzy from what to do in what order, but if you just remember that you don't interupt, all you basically have to do is find out who your mentor is and deal with it whether you like it or not.

"I'll call the meeting right now." Then he bounded out of the den and swarmed up the tall tree above the Clan. I slowly emerged and stood in the Medicine Den's entrance.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High Branch for a Clan meeting!" Yowled Blackstar loudly. All the cats headed towards him and they poked their heads out of their dens in confusion. Then they spotted me and they narrowed their eyes. I slowly followed them and sat down at the back of the crowd behind the tortishell with green eyes they called Tawnypelt.

"Today, we gather becuase Tawnypelt's patrol have found a loner at the edge of our territory. This cat is named Autumn, and I truely believe that she should join us."

Cats immediatly began to clamor among each other.

"We'll be worse than ThunderClan if we take in a strange cat most of us don't even know." Hissed a brown tom with wide shoulder and a huge scar running from his ear to his tail base. His eyes glistening with hatred and mistrust.

"This cat could possibly be a spy!" Protested a cream she-cat with green eyes so much like Tawnypelt's.

Blackstar shouted loudly and he glared at his Clan. "Enough!" He growled, "this is my decision to make! And I know I'm making the right one! Now, can we please conduct an apprentice ceremony without any cats ripping out the newcomer's eyes?"

The cats quieted down but a few mutters could still be heard.

"Now, Autumn. I trust that you will learn from us and our ways of the Clan by watching and experiancing it." Blackstar's eyes gleamed with a strange glimmer, "until you recieve your warrior name, your name shall be Fallenpaw." Then he turned to face a dark ginger she-cat with a sleek and beautiful frame. She had a few dots of grey on her muzzle but she still looked strong and wiley. "Russetfur, you are my deputy and I trust that you would teach all that you know of our Clan."

The she-cat dipped her head and answered, "I won't let you down, Blackstar."

"Clan dismissed."

I grinned in a way I never knew I could before. I'm an apprentice! Or at least that's what he called me. The cat he called Russetfur slowly walked towards me and she flicked her ears. Her gaze held no emotions now. I shuddered a bit.

Then suddenly, she smiled warmly and put her tail on my shoulder. "I used to be a loner too. A long time ago. I know how difficult it is to be accepted. But with enough determination, these cats will grow to respect you. I don't know why, but it seems like Blackstar respects you already."

I didn't say anything that might upset her. She seemed like the type of cat who might have a short fuse.

"We will start by gathering moss for the elders." She said flicking her tail. "Tallpoppy has been complaining a bit lately."

I only nodded and followed her out of the camp. As soon as we approached the entrance, the flame colored cat came bounding towards us. His blue eyes looked dazzling in the sunlight.

"Hey, Russetfur! I heard your gathering moss. Can I come with you guys? Maybe I can get some herbs along the way."

"Of course, Flametail." Answered Russetfur. Then we all walked off into the woods together. The soft marshy ground felt good beneath my paws. After a while of walking, we approached a large pine tree with spongy grass at the roots.

"Fallenpaw, this is the moss we carry for the elders." She tore it off with her claws and rolled it to me. "You'll have to carry it in your mouth and on the way back to camp, we'll dip it into the pool just outside the camp entrance. Now, I want to see you take some off the roots."

I unsheathed my claws carefully and tore off the moss, being gentle and trying not to tear it up.

"Good. Now you need to check it for thorns and pine needles."

I slowly looked inside the moss and took out a few thorns. Then I picked it up in my mouth and waved my tail.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Flametail rush over to a patch of yellow flowers and pick them up with his mouth. After Russetfur gathered her moss, we headed back to camp. I loved the marshy grass and the darkness. It sort of suited me. We padded past the entrance guard and I followed Russetfur to the elder's den. It was between the roots of a large tree covered with bracken and dead leaves. We entered slowly and I saw two toms and one she-cat in the den who were grooming each other. I smiled and walked up to the light brown tabby she-cat. Her long legs were folded up in her nest. Her green eyes flickered towards me and I shrank back a little.

Suprisingly, she smiled and said, "aren't you Fallenpaw?"

I nodded and set down the moss for her. She grinned warmly and purred. "Thank you. You're awfully polite for an apprentice. Let alone a previous loner.

She'd definetly think differently if I said I was a human. I just needed to find a way back home...

Then the dark grey tom with brown eyes looked at me. He glared at me and growled, "you don't belong here."

"Be kinder, Cederheart." Hissed the light brown tabby, "she's nice and very polite. In fact, I didn't hear you utter a single word yet. Have you met my daughter, Applefur?"

I quietly said, "no."

"She's so sweet. I think you would've been good friends with her."

"Well," interupted Flametail coughing, "I'm going to put this goldenrod in the medicine den." Then he bounded off into the darkness. I yawned and flicked my ear. I looked outside and saw that it was nighttime already. Russetfur looked sideways at me.

"You should probably go to the apprentice den. You'll find it easily. It's near the nursery." Then she walked out the den with me following her. Then she broke off into the warriors den. I looked towards where there was a bramble den that smelled like milk and kits. So I walked into the den that was near it.

I yawned and stretched my claws before choosing a nest on the far corner of the den. I missed my warm bedsheets and my mom's soft words. Have I truely died? Are they mourning for me right now? I shivered at the thought of my mom sobbing at my own funeral. I never even told that boy in my science class that I liked him.

I saw Starlingpaw in his nest already. But I didn't expect him to get up and race outside into the night with a cream and grey tom padding after him. At the same time, I saw a black she-cat walk in. Her dark green eyes glittered in the moonlight. She looked at me awkwardly and said, "um, hello. Aren't you Fallenpaw?"

"Yes." I said twitching my ear, "what's your name?"

She grinned and sat in a nest next to me, her sleek figure fit so perfectly into the nest. She reminded me of a super model she was so beautiful. "My name is Pinepaw. My mentor is Ratscar." She lashed her tail and growled, "he's really mean to me sometimes. But it's all fine. I have to respect Blackstar's decision. I'm so jelous that a loner like you got the deputy!" Then she softened a bit and said, "well, yeah. I am jelous but you seem like a nice cat."

"Thanks." I mewed. Yawning, I curled up to sleep in the soft moss and bracken. "Night, Pinepaw."

She nodded and closed her eyes to sleep. Just then, memories of Bluestar flickered into my mind. My mind racked to remember what she said to me before I died. That's right... she said, "_falling, tumbling through the blood will arise a cat, yet not cat, that will set things right._"

Why to me? Well, I understand the blood and the falling part. But why would Blackstar name me Fallenpaw unless he knew about Bluestar's words?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I quickly dodged Russetfur's paw swipe and I immediatly retailiated by tailing behind her and pawing her side. She was knocked to the side and I meowed triumphiantly. But I knew she'd try to get back up and continue fighting, so I pinned down her shoulders and didn't loosen my grip. She struggled against my grasp then she sighed and smiled. "I taught you well Fallenpaw."

It's been about three weeks since my death and I'm loving this new life! It's full of opertunities and loyalties to be proven! Now I am thinking like a true Clan cat of ShadowClan. However, the other cats aren't exactly being nice to me, but I still try my hardest. I'll show them. I'll show them all when a battle comes up. And lately, my paws have been itching more than ever to feel flesh beneath them. I know it sounds weird for a human to wish for, but I'm not exactly a human anymore, am I?

I nodded and lashed my tail once. "Can we go on a patrol now?"

"Hold on, Fallenpaw." Purred Russetfur, "I know you're anxious to go on a patrol. But don't you think that perhaps it's time to cool down?"

My claws itched so bad! I shook my head feeling the rush in my veins.

"You got some nerve to think differently." Sighed Russetfur, "in actuality, you need rest for the gathering."

I tilted my head in confusion. What's a gathering? And what happens there?

"I can see on your expression that you don't know. You fight so well I forgot that you're a newcomer. A gathering is when the four Clans gather together on the island. We cannot fight under the order of StarClan. It is a time of peace, so we share tongues and talk to old friends. But you can never get to close to other cats. Other Clans will try to squeeze information out of you." Her gaze turned distant as if remembering something. Then she shook away the look. "They won't take the fact that you're with us either very lightly. But ThunderClan won't complain one bit. Nope. Their entire Clan is made of loners and kittypets. You won't find a drop of blood in there that doesn't have kittypet in it."

I blinked and understood. So a gathering is a time of peace? Either way, I need to rest if Blackstar's going to choose me. Then Russetfur looked to the sky and said, "we'll go back to camp and I'll organize a patrol."

She headed back to camp and I followed her tail in the darkness of the pine trees. We entered camp and I saw Tigerheart and Dawnpelt guarding it. They easily let us through and I was suprised to see Flametail waiting for me at the entrance.

"Hi, Fallenpaw!" He exclaimed a little too happy for his own good. Then he blushed and laid his ears back in embarrassment. "Sorry for being too excited. Anyway, Russetfur? I need your apprentice to help me get some catnip. I need a warrior escort to get me to ThunderClan. Jayfeather will help me."

"Why Fallenpaw?" Asked Russetfur wary.

"Russetfur," pointed out Flametail calmly, "Littlecloud is sick. And I can't bring any other warriors becuase they're out hunting and I know that you're about to go out on a patrol. So I might as well have Fallenpaw. No need to be so suspicious, Russetfur." He rolled his eyes.

I looked at Russetfur and she nodded her approval. I smiled and padded forward to join Flametail's side. We padded off into the forest quietly in an awkward and locked in silence. We didn't even make eye contact.

His ginger tabby fur seemed to glow in the few patches of sun that was in the pine forest. I nearly jumped when he turned his head to face me and he asked, "where did you come from?"

He never spoke to me directly until now. My eyes were stretched wide and his blue ones were looking questioningly at me. I gulped and we stopped walking. I realized he only took me out here is so that he could talk to me. He continued, "have you had any strange dreams or lines going in your head before you even came?"

I didn't know whether or not to lie. It would be just too cliche to lie though, so I said quietly to Flametail not making eye contact, "I've seen a grey cat named Bluestar. And she said something tumbling through blood and a cat, yet not a cat that will fix things or something similar to that anyway."

As soon as I finished talking, all the color from Flametail's nose faded. His blue eyes were wide and his scent was laced with bitter fear. "Fallenpaw, do you remember the exact words?"

"Erm..." I tried to remember. For some reason, the words seemed to be seared in my memories, "she said, _falling, tumbling through the blood will arise a cat, yet not cat, that will set things right._"

Flametail lashed his fluffy tail and he eyed me like a piece of fresh-kill, "Fallenpaw, I had a dream of a twoleg lying in the middle of the road with blood pouring from it's head and covering it's forepaws. Then I felt like I was falling through the sky when I suddenly hit the gound and landed by the lake." He narrowed his eyes, "I don't know what a twoleg has to do with it, but as the dream faded away, StarClan said those exact same words to me." He sighed and continued, "I told Blackstar about it as well. And I bet that he believes that you are the cat falling and tumbling through blood. Now, answer my question; where did you come from?"

I gulped and lashed my ringed brown and cream tail. I looked sideways and mewed knowing that either way he'll know about it; "I'm a twoleg. Or, I mean, _was_ a twoleg. But where I come from twolegs are called humans. Anyway, I was hit by a truck and I think that I died. After that, I saw so much blood and then I felt like I was falling through the air then I landed in front of the lake." Then I held my breath, wondering if Flametail thinks what I'm saying is true.

He flicked his ear then he sighed, "what's a truck?"

I nearly wanted to laugh. What's a truck? Anyway, I shouldn't be laughing. So I explained to him, "it's a type of monster."

"So..." he seemed like he was digesting this information, "you were a twoleg?"

I nodded.

"And you were killed by a monster?"

I nodded again.

"Then you fell into the life of a cat?"

"And before I died, I saw Bluestar saying that StarClan welcomes me."

"Uh huh..." he murmured, "and now, here you are in ShadowClan?"

I nodded nervously wondering what he'd think. Even if the story does seem unbelievable. He seemed to be deep in thought for a moment before saying, "I believe you, Fallenpaw, no, Autumn. Was Autumn your twoleg name?"

"Yeah..."

Then he sat down and wrapped his warm tail over me. "Well then, Fallenpaw. You're part of a prophecy."

I shuddered with fear. Prophecy? I'm just a human who's died an unfortunate death and has fallen into this world! There's nothing _prophetic _about it! I leaped up to my paws and I growled at Flametail, "yeah right! As if! In fact, you know what? I bet I'm just having the craziest dream of my life!" I lashed my tail and stared at him, looking as calm and as cool as ever.

He got up and said awkwardly, "let's... just go get the catmint, okay?"

I nodded sadly and I let Flametail take the lead. His long fluffy tail swishing both ways. The scent of the air immediatly transformed when we reached a clearing scarce of prey. The scent became strong and pungent. I growled and said, "it smells horrible."

"I know." Flametail answered.

A heartbeat later, a golden tabby tom with yellow eyes poked his head out of the bushes and growled at me, "smells better than you, fox-breath." Then he looked at Flametail and he smiled just a little, "hi Flametail."

Flametail didn't smile. Instead, he looked disappointed. "Hello, Lionblaze. Can we see your brother for herbs? We're out of catnip and the whole territory is wiped out."

I gasped at how easily Flametail admitted to weakness. A moment later, I saw a fluffy grey she-cat with darker grey ears. Her minty green eyes glittered in the light and she smiled knowingly at us. I shivered.

"Who's this?" The fluffy cat asked.

"Flametail and an apprentice." replied Lionblaze rolling his eyes.

"What's going on here?" Asked a feminine voice.

I whipped my head to the left to see a white she-cat with bright sky blue eyes with a dark red tabby tom with black paws and fluffy tail at her side.

"Jayfeather would gladly help." Continued Lionblaze.

Then the grey cat glared at the golden tom, "you're really going to give away all our catnip just like that?"

Lionblaze ignored her. He faced me and asked, "what's your name? I don't think I've seen you before at the gatherings."

I shuffled my paws and said, "I'm Fallenpaw."

"Ok then, Flametail and Fallenpaw," mewed the red tabby, "we'll take you to our camp. Have you come alone?"

Flametail nodded then lashed his tail.

"Let's go then." Said the white she-cat. We followed the four cats deeper into the lightless forest filled with brambles and undergrowth. I kept getting my paws caught in a bramble patch and I hissed in annoyance. We continued walking until we exploded onto a huge torn out caved in stoney area with a large log in the middle and brambles on the edge. The ThunderClan cats easily slid down the cliff with Flametail but I had trouble.

I shuffled my paws and mewed in embarrassment, "I can't do it."

The white she-cat rolled her eyes and she scrambled back up. She grasped my scruff like I was a kitten and she climbed back down. I felt my fur go ablaze and I blushed fiercely. She then set me down and walked back up to Lionblaze. I saw that the grey she-cat looked so distant all of a sudden like she was gazing off somewhere. Lionblaze growled and he swatted her ear gently. The grey she-cat growled in annoyance.

"Forgive my apprentice here. Her name is Dovepaw." Apoligized the golden tabby, "she can drift off sometimes."

Dovepaw lashed her tail and narrowed her eyes.

Then Lionblaze padded off into a large crack in the stone that smelled like herbs. The red tabby eyed me suspiciously and I growled at him. Dovepaw walked up to me and she glared at the tom. "Lionblaze is such a mouse-brain. I don't drift off." She mewed mostly to herself. Then she looked back at me. "I'm Dovepaw. And those two are Icecloud and Foxleap."

"Yeah." I mumbled.

She tilted her head but then I felt felief wash over me as a grey tabby tom with crystal blue eyes walked up to us with Lionblaze at his side. Lionblaze looked deliberatly at me and said, "this is Jayfeather, my brother and the Clan's medicine cat."

"Nice to meet you." I mewed.

Jayfeather suprisingly growled and hissed, "you smell really weird."

Dovepaw leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Jayfeather is blind."

I nodded in understanding.

Then Flametail stepped forward and purred, "it's me Jayfeather, remember me?"

Jayfeather quit growling. Then he grinned. "Oh, hi Flametail. Something you need?"

"Yeah. Littlecloud is really sick and we need catmint badly. Please,"

Jayfeather flicked his ear and it looked like for a moment he was about to say no. But then he nodded and then sprinted off into his herb storage. He came back out with a bundle of sweet smelling light green leaves. I gasped at how much was in his mouth. He sure was feeling generous...

"Jayfeather, that's nearly your entire stock." Pointed out Flametail.

"I know." The blind grey tabby murmured. "Take it." He then set it down and lashed his tail.

Flametail hesitantly picked it up and mumbled his thanks. Then he padded out of camp. But he stopped when Lionblaze meowed, "I'm going to have to escort you both."

I growled as he began to follow us through the forest. He smelled so weird and I was choking on the scent everywhere! Finally, after a long period of awkward silence, we reached the border and he immediatly turned tail back to ThunderClan camp. I looked at Flametail and he shrugged before padding onward. Why was Jayfeather so generous? I bet Flametail's thinking the exact same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I flicked my tail in my sleep before I heard the voice of Russetfur mewing, "come on, Fallenpaw. It's time for the gathering." I looked outside and saw her amber eyes glittering in the darkness. I yawned and stood up. I anticipated this moment. I looked outside and saw all the cats that have been chosen for the gathering all ready. I saw a tiny tortishell kit tumble out of the nursery and approach the tom I know named Tigerheart.

"Tigerheart! Can I come to the gathering?"

Tigerheart purred and said, "not yet. But I promise to tell you everything."

Pinepaw approached me and she mewed to me, "I wish I was chosen to go to the gathering. Can you tell me all about it?" It seems as though I've become good friends with Pinepaw.

I grinned and answered, "I'll say every last detail to what leader jumped off the tree last."

Pinepaw smiled. "Ok then." Then she watched as Blackstar yowled the call to go. I knew all the cats names now by scent and looks. Olivenose was the prickly tortishell she-cat, Tigerheart was the kindheart dark brown tabby tom, Shrewfoot was the shy grey she-cat, and Ivytail was the sweet black and white tortishell queen. I could name them all.

I padded quietly in the darkness following Blackstar and Russetfur. She looked at me and said, "this is your first gathering, isn't it?"

I nodded and answered, "but I'm pretty confident."

"Just remember about the others Clans... not taking your sudden appearance very lightly I mean." Then her gaze hardened as she added, "especially after Sol."

I could tell that she didn't like to talk about this, 'Sol'. So I didn't pressure her. I saw a small island covered in trees when we entered a territory smelling like rotting fish and algae. I hissed in the stench of it all as we padded closer to the island. I saw a large log connecting the land to the gathering and I gulped when I looked down into the darkness of the frothing water. I gripped my claws into the grass as Blackstar bounded across in nearly one leap. Next came Russetfur. Then she leaped onto the other side. She smiled at me and waved her tail.

Would I die? Would I fall into the water? What if I slip and fall? I felt a nudge behind me and I saw Ferretpaw growl in a hasty way, "hurry up, _scardy_paw."

I hissed under my breath and leaped atop daring myself not to look down. I slid across quickly willing to get it overwith. I leaped down on the other side and my fur was all fluffed up. I saw Ferretpaw scamper across and glare at me. Flametail came across to join me and he smiled.

"All apprentices had a first time across the bridge." Comforted the ginger medicine cat, "even Ferretpaw." He began to purr, "he was terrified and Pinepaw laughed the whole time. He thinks he's so great."

"Thanks." I mewed. When all the cats walked across, Flametail seperated from me to join Jayfeather and three other cats that smelled like flowers and bitter herbs.

I heard him meow, "Littlecloud couldn't come because he's still sick. By the way, thanks Jayfeather for the catmint."

I saw Jayfeather nod breifly before they continued their conversation. I spotted Dovepaw of ThunderClan bound up to me. Her smile was wide like a fool's.

"Hi Fallenpaw," she purred obviously happy. Then she stopped herself. She blushed and laid her ears to the back of her head. "Erm, do you know where Tigerheart is?"

I nodded and flicked my tail over where Dawnpelt and her dark brown tabby brother was. Dovewing grinned and mewed a thanks before bounding over to join them. The purred greetings to each other and I sighed. I am so lonely!

Then I heard a purr by my ear. I turned around to see Flametail. I thought he was by the medicine cats. Before he would say anything else, I heard the yowl of a cat. I looked up the tallest tree instinctively and I saw a flaming ginger tom with brilliant green eyes glittering in the moonlight. Then he said, "I'll start off the gathering."

"That's Firestar." Whispered Flametail.

"ThunderClan has been faring well with plenty of prey in the forest. We have nothing else to report."

Then I spotted a tall grey she-cat with ice-blue eyes in the tree stand up and start to speak.

"That's Mistystar, leader of RiverClan." Flametail explained. I looked at him and asked, "Russetfur started saying something about Sol and how the Clans will have trouble accepting me. What about Sol?"

Flametail looked back at me and he answered, "he was a bad cat. He turned all of ShadowClan against the warrior code and we were scattered like rogues and Blackstar even changed his name back to Blackfoot. Until finally, we had a sign from StarClan that Sol is horrible and we need to get rid of him." He looked back up at the Clan leaders. "He came so suddenly just like you. But I know that you're good becuase you're part of a prophecy. And it even says in it that you'll set things right. You believe in it, right?"

I heard a brown tabby on the tree begin speaking but I ignored him. "No, just becuase my name is Fallenpaw and that I appeared suddenly by the lake doesn't mean that I'll set things right."

"But you're a cat yet not a cat." He insisted.

I was about to retailiate when suddenly Blackstar began, "ShadowClan's prey is plentiful and we are thriving. We even have a new apprentice named Fallenpaw."

"Fallenpaw! Fallenpaw!" Yowled the cats of other Clans. I blushed under my fur but felt relief wash over me realizing that Blackstar was careful to not say anything about my loner roots. Then I heard a tortishell and white RiverClan tom in front of me whisper under his breath, "if you call frogs prey and the medicine cat falling ill, then yeah, ShadowClan's thriving."

I was tempted to attack him and hiss in his face that frogs tasted delicious and that he's a disgusting, fat, RiverClan cat who has no respect for any cat at all. But I restrained myself. Flametail must've felt me tense up becuase he laid his tail on my shoulder. I sighed a breath of relief when Firestar yelled, "gathering is now over!" Then all the leaders leaped down from the tree and started crossing the tree bridge. The tortishell tom from RiverClan glared at the ShadowClan cats as he walked across the bridge.

What the hell is his problem?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I slowly opened my eyes to see Ferretpaw and Starlingpaw talking to each other in front of the den. I yawned and stretched my claws wearily. I glanced at Ferretpaw before I emerged from the den. He breifly snorted at me as I passed but I just ignored him. I saw Flametail at his medicine den, waiting for me just as we promised each other we would. I smiled and trotted off to join him.

I restrained the need to twine my tail with his. For some reason lately, I've felt a strong desire to nuzzle Flametail, or to twine my tail with his. Or maybe even just say those three words I've longed to say to a kid in my school named Kevin.

He's just like him.

"So..." I started off the conversation, "have you looked any farther into the prophecy? Any omens recently?"

He shook his head sadly. I opened my mouth to ask if he needed help with herbs, but just then, I heard a yowl erupt from the entrance of the camp. I looked towards it to see Crowfrost panting. His black and white body heaved for breath. Flametail left my side to investigate.

"Crowfrost! Are you okay? Come to my den and-"

"No!" He shouted, his ice blue eyes glowing with fear, "ThunderClan are demanding to fight for that clearing!"

I nearly jumped when I heard Pinepaw's voice. "Why would they want that piece of territory? There's nothing even there."

"Tallpoppy told me that Firestar gave it to Blackstar a long time ago." I added keeping the flow of conversation going. I twitched my tail and looked back at Crowfrost who was still panting for breath.

"Blackstar and Russetfur's already there. W-we need more warriors to fight!"

I stood up bravely althought fearful and said, "I'll fight!"

Pinepaw looked at me then she glanced at her mentor as Ratscar yowled, "me too!"

Rownclaw stood up and said, "we need Dawnpelt, Olivenose, Crowfrost, Ferretpaw and Pinepaw to stay here. All other able-bodied warriors and apprentices will come with us to fight!"

I nodded and joined his side. I saw Ferretpaw hiss in annoyance as me and the other warriors sprinted off into the forest. We needed to get to the fight as soon as possible before anything nasty happened!

Especially to Russetfur.

I started panting but I pressed on in the mud and marsh. I saw that golden tabby named Lionblaze there with many other warriors. I hissed at the ThunderClan cats as I choked on their scents. There was a nasty silence as Blackstar and Firestar glared at each other. Then they all exploded into attack.

"Warriors, attack!"

The first cat I saw that attacked Starlingpaw was a white she-cat with silvery tabby splotches and dark blue eyes. She was fighting viciously like a true warrior! I hissed and leaped atop her yanking her off Starlingpaw. I raked my claws across her face feeling her skin break beneath my claws. She hissed in pain then threw me down onto the ground. I huffed and stared angrily at her.

"Is that the best you got, _Fallenpaw_?" She hissed into my ears. I used my back legs to claw her stomach and she yowled in rage. I kicked her off and twisted around to yank on her tail. She screeched and then she sprinted off. I gasped and then was thrown off balence when I felt a lot of weight suddenly thrown onto me. I looked to my side to see...

Lionblaze.

The golden tabby tom's eyes were glowing amber and they gleamed with hate. Oddly enough, he had no wounds at all whatsoever. How in the name of StarClan was this even possible!?

I tried to throw him off but his claws stayed dug into my shoulders. He dug deeper and deeper and I felt blood well up beneath his claws. I looked past him to see Firestar, ThunderClan's leader battling my mentor. Russetfur hissed and she delivered a killing blow to Firestar. I yowled in alarm. Warriors aren't supposed to kill to win a battle!

Lionblaze turned around to see Russetfur standing over Firestar. He yowled in rage and he leaped off of me and onto Russetfur. Russetfur screamed in suprise and she toppled over.

"Russetfur!" I screeched at my mentor.

The golden tom clawed her viciously and wouldn't stop. She had to take a step back each time. Until he knocked her over onto the wet, red grass where he twisted her over and darted forward and bit her neck. He kept biting deeper and deeper until she couldn't breath at all. Her russet colored fur was turning bright, scarlet red with her own blood and her eyes got wide. She mumbled a scream of pain and then looked at me. We exchanged a final goodbye at that moment.

It was obvious what her eyes said and then she mouth something to me; _"I'm sorry."_ Then she closed her eyes and fell limp under the golden tom's jaws. I stared in horror at her as he dropped her onto the wet grass. I saw Blackstar screech in rage and push off a pure white tom and he raced to Russetfur.

I stared in anger and in rage at Lionblaze. I growled at him angrily, "you killed my mentor!" I screamed. Then I pounced, unable to control myself. I've never felt this angry before in my life! He easily batted my away and he pinned me to the ground with his thorn sharp claws. I struggled under his grasp. Is he going to kill me too?

"Lionblaze, stop!"

Through my blurred vision, I saw a grey fluffy she-cat with green eyes. _Dovepaw!_ Lionblaze looked down and let me go. I panted and gasped for air. I turned around to see a dark brown tabby with gleaming yellow eyes approach Blackstar.

Then he dipped his head and growled in a low dangerous tone, "the battle is won. The clearing is ours. Do you concede or shall we fight for it again?"

This battle wasn't worth it. My mentor is dead...

Blackstar who stood over Russetfur's dead body looked over his shoulder with a look in his amber eyes showing pure hatred for the brown tabby, "take it," he hissed, "it was never worth the blood that has been spilled today." He looked back at his deputy. Blood trickled from her mouth and I held my breath, hoping that she'd wake up.

Then it hit me; she's not waking up. I wanted to cry so bad. But that can wait for when I get back to camp. I saw Lionblaze look at his apprentice sadly, then walk away with the rest of their Clan.

I rushed foreward to Russetfur's body and I rested my muzzle in her fur. _Please wake up,_ I begged silently,_ please, you can't be dead._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"I say these words before Russetfur's body and I hope that she approves of my choice of the new deputy." It seemed like all the cats were holding their breath as Blackstar started again, "Rowenclaw will be ShadowClan's new deputy."

I kept my nose in Russetfur's pelt and I sobbed all night. I couldn't stop. She was so kind to me, just like a mother would be. When it was morning, Tallpoppy nudged me away softly while she and Cederheart lifted the old deputy to the burial place. I sobbed and cried as she was taken away.

Then I felt a tail on my shoulder. I turned around to see Flametail standing next to Toadfoot. They both stared sadly as all the elders and leader gathered around Russetfur's body.

Tallpoppy mewed sadly, "we will miss her wisdom." It looked she was about to break down in sobs. I just realized that Russetfur is a lot older than Tallpoppy and the other elders! There was a lot more grey on Russetfur's muzzle than Snaketail's or Tallpoppy's.

While Russetfur was being dragged away, Snaketail mewed sadly with pain in his voice, "many hard-won skills and memories have died with our clanmate." Then he looked up to the grey sky ready to start raining. It's like even StarClan was greiving for our loss.

Ratscar approached the grave with the new deputy, Rownclaw beside him. I smelled Russetfur and she smelled like pine trees. I looked at Flametail and the look in his eye was obvious. He covered her with pine sap to hide the scent of death.

The brown tabby named Owlclaw sniffed once and meowed, "a hard farewell."

I saw Shrewfoot lean against Owlclaw. I saw them sit together sometimes and talk and even nuzzle. Shrewfoot then said sadly with her voice cracking, "was there ever an easy one?"

Blackstar slowly walked up to Russetfur's side and he hung his head sadly, his yellow eyes were full of greif and pain of leaving behind his deputy, "she died fighting bravely." He said sadly placing a paw softly on Russetfur's neck, "we ask no more of our warriors."

Cederheart looked at me sadly. He told a while back that Russetfur was also his mentor. His usually cold eyes glimmered. And he glanced at me while he said sadly, "she was my mentor and taught me well."

I sat down and nuzzled into Russetfur's warm dusty fur that smelled like pine trees. "She was my mentor as well. And I share your pain, Cederheart..."

"She came to ShadowClan a rogue and died a warrior." Rowenclaw said dipping his head.

Blackstar stepped back and he looked up at the sky as he adressed the Clan, "StarClan will welcome her. What we have lost, they will gain." His voice struggled to continue, "may her memories become our memories, and her skills become our skills." Then I saw him nod at Rownclaw. His orange pelt glistened in the sun as he grasped Russetfur's scruff and hauled her over the edge of the grave. Then the cats walked away before the whole scene could become too painful. I saw Flametail slowly walk away but I caught up with him.

"Where are you going?" I asked flicking my ear.

"To see the battlefield." He said, "but I'm going to ask my father where Littlecloud is first."

"I'll come with you." I purred quietly.

Flametail nodded and quickly caught up with his father at the camp entrance. "Hey Rowenclaw? Have you seen Littlecloud?"

Rowenclaw blinked and answered, "he's exhausted after a night of treating battle wounds. Blackstar ordered him to rest. He'll share tongues with Russetfur at the moonpool. He can say his good-byes then." Then he glanced at us. "Flametail, you should get some rest as well. You were at his side until dawn." Then he looked at me. "And you must be so tired, Fallenpaw. You didn't even get your wounds looked at."

"I'm fine." I hissed.

Then I glanced at Flametail. His paws looked a little sore and like he could use a good rest. But he shook his head and said, "I can rest later. I just wanted to see the battlefield."

Rowenclaw nodded at us. "Good. The land we lost should burn in both of your minds until it is regained." Then he touched his muzzle to his son's head before turning around and entering ShadowClan camp. I looked at Flametail and we both twisted around to walk to the clearing that was lost to those ThunderClan savages.

We reached the clearing at last and we both gazed at the scene of the attack. I carefully avoided the splotches of blood dotting the ground. I remembered the exact same spot where Russetfur died and right then, I vowed to myself to one day kill Lionblaze, no matter how impossible it must seem.

Suprisingly, Flametail turned around and asked, "I bet your twoleg life wasn't nearly as dangerous as this."

"Middle school hallways are." I joked. But when I saw the confusion on his face, I sighed and explained.

"There's three types of schools for apprentices. The first is called Elementary, Then middle school, then high school. I was in middle school when I died." I looked away. "I guess it's really difficult for you to understand. If you were a human, you'd understand the joke." I lashed my tail and sat down. "I miss my mom and dad. I miss my friends..."

Flametail sat down. "Did you ever love someone in that other life?"

I flinched at that question. But now since I'm dead, it doesn't even matter that much. I looked at him and answered, "yeah. I was madly in love with a boy named Kevin. But we were only friends. He probably never even knew that I liked him."

Flametail wrapped his tail around me. "Maybe he wasn't the right one."

"Or maybe I was always just too afraid to ever admit to anyone that I liked him." I twitched my ear and blinked sadly.

Then Flametail whispered quietly to me, "I like you."

I turned around to face him. I blushed fiercely. "Like... _like,_ like me?"

"That confuses me." Flametail said tilting his head.

"I know. I'm sorry." I admitted. "More crazy human talk."

He then slowly twined his tail with mine. I looked up and saw that his nose was bright red. "I know that medicine cats like me aren't allowed to ever fall in love but... Fallenpaw, I really like you." He looked up at me and he grinned like a fool while averting his gaze, "I love you."

Then he flinched like I'd reject and remind that I still love someone else. But I didn't. I loved Flametail more than I ever liked Kevin. I purred and rubbed up against Flametail feeling like my heart could explode at any second. Then I purred quietly in his ear, "I love you too, Flametail."

We sat there for a while, purring like mad and twining our tails with our fur rubbing against each other. It's almost like a cheesy romance novel brought to life, only that it's more forbidden and that this is all about cats.

I wanted to be carrassed in his warm ginger fur forever, like nothing could ever hurt us. Like nothing in the world could hurt us. Not even the warrior code.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I was licking paw and swiping it over my paw. It's still getting hard to take Russetfur's death, especially when winter or what the cats called, leafbare is coming. Blackstar gave me a new mentor; Applefur.

The mottled brown she-cat approached me with heavy pawsteps. She made a forced smile and said, "Fallenpaw, it's almost time for you to take your patrol with me, Redwillow, Rowenclaw and Smokefoot, you know that, right?"

I nodded and gazed at Flametail. He asked me to talk to him soon as soon as I finish my patrol with Applefur.

"You'll have to go very soon. Or would you like to go alone?" She offered.

I flicked my ears and looked back at her. "No thanks. I'll go at sunhigh." The moment she turned her back, I darted forward to see Flametail. I growled and asked in a hasty tone, "why can't you tell me now?"

"It's probably got something to do with the prophecy." He insisted, "so we can't talk now." Then he smiled and nuzzled me quickly making sure no one saw that little move.

I purred than sprinted off to join Applefur's patrol. I saw Redwillow glance at me and then he blinked. What's wrong with him?

"Let's go." Said Rowenclaw as we began to walk into the woods.

Applefur looked down at me and asked, "do you smell anything, Fallenpaw?"

I sniffed the air focusing on things around me. Then I froze. The whole patrol stared at me in curiosity.

"Fallenpaw?" Mewed Applefur.

My fur stood up like spikes realizing this scent. It was a whole full-grown family of foxes that passed here just recently. The scent was strong.

Redwillow sniffed the air and concluded, "foxes. And it's really fresh."

I looked around anxiously, wondering if a fox will just jump out at us. But Applefur sighed and we kept going. Redwillow lagged back and stood next to me. "It's fine, Fallenpaw. Probably just another one of our Clan carrying the scent of foxes on them."

_How can you be so sure?_

Just then, I heard a low growl behind me. I turned around to see several pairs of eyes in the darkness. It was the family of foxes. And they've claimed ShadowClan territory.

I hissed at them and the entire patrol twisted around to see what I was hissing at. The foxes emerged from the bushes and they circled us. That's it. That's how we're going to die. I saw Smokefoot growling defiantly at the foxes and Rowenclaw unsheathed his claws and his fur stood up like thistles.

There's only one way to protect them. I took a deep breath and jumped outside the ring of foxes. They all stared at me as I yowled as loud as I could, "hey, you stupid mouse-brained foxes! Come and get me!" Then I waved me tail and hissed. Then I sprinted as fast as I could away from the camp and the patrol. I heard Applefur's scream of horror and Redwillow's yowl of alarm. I started panting and I felt the fox's breath on my tail. I growled and pushed on despite my weary paws begging me to stop running. I panted and nearly fell over. I tripped over a branch and then was faced with a whole pack of vicious, hungry foxes.

This is how I'm going to die. In the jaws of a fox. But I stood up on my tired paws and lashed out at the biggest fox. This fight seemed so impossible, but I had to try.

I shouted out a war cry then I leaped on top of the large male fox with huge snapping jaws. I dug my claws deep in it's shoulder and before it could do anything else, I bit into it's neck as hard as I could and I felt the flesh break beneath my teeth but I bit harder. I pretended that fox was Lionblaze.

I clawed it's eyes then leaped off and watched as it slowly died. It squealed in pain and lashed it's tail shaking his head. Then it collapsed and fell to the ground whimpering. Then I jumped forward and ripped open it's neck. It yowled then died as the life bled out of him. The other foxes looked at my bloody claws and bright red muzzle then sprinted off.

I panted for breath and walked past the dead body heading straight for camp. I scented Applefur and her patrol heading straight towards me. I stopped and watched as she ran up to me in amazement at my claws.

"What happened?" She gasped.

"A dead fox is what happened."

Smokefoot lashed his tail then flicked his ear. "You killed one of the foxes? Show us."

"Fine." I spat leading them to the dead fox. They stared at the dead body in horror and in shock. I set my paw on the fox's throat covered in blood and said, "after I killed the leading male, all the others ran off out of the territory north of here." I looked up at them hopefully wondering what they'd think of it all.

Redwillow blinked and said quietly, "you risked your life to save ours and the whole Clan's."

Applefur set her tail on my shoulder and purred, "I believe that it is time for you to become a true warrior of ShadowClan."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Um... lol here's a note. About time I have a note as well. Anyway, this chapter is extra long for no apparent reason. So if you're going to sit down and time time reading this, be prepared for a long chapter.**

"After Fallenpaw risked her life to save everyone else's from a pack of foxes, I have decided that it is time for Fallenpaw to be a warrior."

Blackstar stood atop the tree branch proudly.

"Russetfur would be so proud of you." He purred. Then he cleared his throat and continued, "Applefur, has Fallenpaw truely proven her worth to the Clan?"

Applefur grinned and said, "she's saved our lives. Of course she does."

I shuffled my paws and shivered. There's frost all over the ground and leaf-bare is basically here...

"Fallenpaw," Blackstar continued, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect ShadowClan, even at the cost of your life?"

I stepped forward and mewed proudly as my voice rung through the camp, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Fallenpaw, from now on, you are Fallensky. StarClan honors your bravery and intelligence."

"Fallensky! Fallensky!" The whole Clan cheered. I stood up tall and proud at my new name. And I heard Flametail say my name loudest of all. I blushed and waved my tail around. I am now Fallensky of ShadowClan.

"Tonight, you will protect the camp in total silence, Fallensky. Clan dismissed." Then he leaped down the tree and trotted off. I pretended to get a thorn stuck in my paw and I limped to Flametail's den.

He purred when I entered and he quickly nuzzled me and we brushed pelts. I looked outside to make sure no one saw.

... No one saw.

"Hello, Fallensky." He purred. Then he cleared his throat and became serious. "Okay, I had a dream when I went to moonpool two nights ago. The area around moonpool was set ablaze and StarClan said to me that I had to protect this Clan like the flame around moonpool." Then he looked up. "I remember wanting to dive into the water so bad to get away from the fire. They even said I had to stand alone. Could this mean we have to end our relationship?"

I shook my head quickly. "You can protect the whole Clan without having to end our love." Then I twined his long fluffy tail with my ringed tail. "And I will try to protect the Clan the best I can to my abilities. Even if I was born human."

"Thank you, Fallensky." He meowed. "You better go before anyone gets too suspicious."

I was about to leave when I saw Pinepaw covered in snow and green stuff. She walked up to Flametail complaining and I rolled my eyes. She must feel so sour to me now that I got my warrior name before she did even though she's been around a lot longer than me.

I stretched my claws and walked outside feeling the cold snow on my paws. I could go hunting, I guess. So then I walked towards the entrance before Redwillow rushed up to me. I looked at him and he had a nasty looking scar on his chest. I narrowed my eyes.

"Where'd you get that scar?"

Redwillow stopped. Then he looked down at it. "I, uh, I guess that there was a branch in my nest or something. Anyway, want to go hunting with me?"

I shrugged and answered, "Sure, why not?"

Then he swished his tail and joined my side as we went out into the forest. There was no prey here! I padded in the snow as quietly as possible but Redwillow's ginger and brown mottled pelt stood out. I sighed and we slunk low in the bushes instead.

Just then, a sweet scent hit my nose and I purred. I looked to my right and I spotted a magpie plucking at the ground. Before Redwillow could say anything, I whispered to him, "I got this one." Then I started stalking the bird with even paws. I kept my tail just above the snow and when I was just in pouncing distance, I leaped atop the bird and snapped it's neck. It chirped once before it's spirit left the poor body behind.

I picked up the bird and said through a mouthful of feathers, "this bird is huge! Maybe we can find more birds!"

"I prefur lizards and toads..." hissed Redwillow emerging from the bush. I carefully parted some snow then buried it in the ground before setting off to hunt some more.

A large vole was clamped in Redwillow's jaws and in mine I held a mouse and a magpie. I trotted carefully into the snow covered camp and set down my prey on the fresh-kill pile. I wanted to go talk to Flametail as soon as I could! I sprinted to the medicine den ignoring Redwillow's protests. But when I entered, I didn't scent Flametail's sweet flowery scent. I saw Littlecloud in there talking to Rowenclaw. They both turned to me and I blushed fiercely. I didn't think of any excuse, I wasn't thinking at the moment. Our little cheesy love actually blinded me for a bit.

"S-sorry. Wrong den." I muttered before twisting around and leaving the den. When the warmth escaped my pelt, I shook my head and swung my tail back and forth, making tiny snow burms where my tail left it.

I glanced around suddenly realizing that nighttime was approaching quickly. I turned around and saw Applefur talking to Tigerheart. I walked up to them and cleared my throat. Applefur twisted around to face me and she smiled. "Well, Russetfur would be proud of you. Anyway, Fallensky, why don't you sit outside with Rowenclaw and guard the camp tonight for your vigil. At dawn, I'll tell you when you can get some rest."

I dipped my head and walked out to the camp entrance, with snow crunching beneath my paws. I shivered and sat down in the snow. A minute or so later, the ginger tom deputy walked out and sat next to me on the other side of the entrance.

No words, just silence.

I felt the night slowly begin to get colder and colder as the frost nipped at my nose. I shivered and flicked my tail. Just then, I felt an icy claw tap my back. I tried to scream but no words came out. A moment later, darkness swallowed me completly. I felt so cold and lost right then. What's going on?

Then the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes were the watery blue eyes of a she-cat and her silvery muzzle.

Bluestar.

I scrambled to my paws and I looked around. I was still in ShadowClan territory, that's for sure. But I should be outside of the entrance, keeping my silent vigil!

I looked down at my paws and saw that they were transparant and wispy. Then I looked back up at Bluestar. Her frosty gaze penetrated my pelt.

"What were you thinking?" Growled the blue cat as her fur bristled up like thorns, "you were taken in by the wrong Clan!"

I didn't say anything. However much she spoke to me, I was determined not to break my vigil.

She rolled her eyes. "You're a ghost right now, twoleg. You're still on the vigil, but I broke half of your spirit so you could listen to me. They won't be able to tell that you're gone."

"What the hell do you want then?" I hissed in confusion while swinging my tail in the snow, "what do you mean I was taken by the wrong Clan?"

Bluestar narrowed her eyes and flicked her ear. "Follow me." She mewed softly for a change. She trotted outside of the camp. I followed her footsteps and I stopped, staring at myself on the vigil. Part of me still felt that frost building up on my fur and my droopy eyelids. It felt amazing to actually see myself. I spotted Rowenclaw glance at me for a moment before going to look back out into the darkness of the winter.

"Come on."

I looked back to see Bluestar waiting for me in the dense pine trees. I stumbled after her and tried to keep up with her beautiful glowing pelt. I wove through the shadows and the marshes in the territory. While we trotted in the woods, I felt tireless. Like the weight has been lifted off me breifly. I felt so free and wonderful!

We reached the territory between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. We passed easily knowing that the boundries don't really apply to wandering spirits. I passed easily through the brambles like they were a mere mist. This made travel a lot quicker, and eventually we skidded into the ThunderClan camp. I looked around but then growled when I spotted Lionblaze covered in blood. Bluestar put her tail on my shoulder.

"You were supposed to be the fourth." She sighed.

"Fourth?"

She didn't answer when a stocky grey tabby she-cat with glowing sky blue eyes exited a den. She froze when she saw Lionblaze covered in blood. "Lionblaze?" She whispered in horror. She sprinted up to him. For a moment, I felt a little concerned for them both. The look in the grey tabby's eyes revealed a love I have seen reflecting from Flametail's eyes. She sniffed Lionblaze's wounds. "What happened? Are you hurt?" She backed away and her tail was shivering. "I-I'll get help!" She then turned tail and sprinted into a giant rock with a crack in it.

Dovepaw, Lionblaze's apprentice was near him. I just noticed her grey pelt. She sighed and looked at Lionblaze's bloody pelt. Then I looked closer. For the first time, I realized that he wasn't hurt at all! That was another cat's blood! He had no open wounds in his skin at all.

"We better hurry." Lionblaze muttered shuffling his paws in the snow.

Dovepaw blinked. "You better clean yourself up first."

I looked at Bluestar, wondering why she was showing me this. Maybe she knew that I felt a strong firey burning hatred for that golden tom. Then I faced Lionblaze again. This time, he was rolling in the snow. A moment later, Firestar and that dark brown tabby approached Lionblaze and Dovepaw. They spoke for a while, talking about some fox that was intruding in their territory. I breifly remembered the fox pack I was fighting. I only killed one fox, so it'd make sense if one of the foxes made it to ThunderClan and terrorized them. Then they convinced Lionblaze to go into the medicine den and talk to Jayfeather about those wounds- no, blood stains.

When everyone left the main area in the camp, I faced Bluestar frusteratingly, "why are you showing me this?"

"ThunderClan needs your help as well." Bluestar said quietly, "and I know you hate Lionblaze for killing Russetfur. But you just need to know you aren't the only one with a prophecy shadowing you."

I didn't respond. I thought for a moment, and then pieced it all together. So, what this insane blue cat is trying to hint to me is that Lionblaze is part of a prophecy too!?

I refocused on the camp. I saw the grey tabby sitting outside of the medicine den worrying. She lashed her tail and twitched her ear as she patiently waited for Lionblaze to come out. At last, he emerged from the den and the tabby stood up. "I wasn't sure you'd be out so soon." She murmured. She sniffed the streaks of ointment now of Lionblaze's pelt. "I can only smell the ointment. I don't smell any blood."

Lionblaze backed up a little. "It was really strong ointment." He mewed, "the herbs blocked out most of the blood scent."

The grey she-cat's eyes got wide and she flicked her ear in annoyance almost, "you sound like nothing happened today." She actually sounded really irritated. "You just took a fox, single-pawed." She shook her head. "I swear you were drenched in blood."

Lionblaze didn't make eye contact and she shrugged. "I was trained to fight."

I wanted to hiss, _'well, duh! So was I!'_

The grey tabby had tears shining in her eyes and she stood face-to-face with Lionblaze. "You looked like you were bleeding to death!" She cried out, "I thought I was going to lose you!"

Lionblaze sighed and he reached forward to press his muzzle against her cheek. He waved his tail and purred softly to the she-cat, "Cinderheart, you'll never lose me, I promise."

Cinderheart pulled away from him. She sniffed back sobs. "No, I-I can't do this. I can't feel this way every time you go into battle."

Lionblaze's eyes shone with disappointment. For a moment, I actually thought he might have feelings like a cat or maybe even a person. Or that he actually loved this cat named Cinderheart. "Don't say that." He whispered, "all warriors go into battle and that doesn't stop them from having mates."

"Most warriors don't hurl themselves right into the middle of every battle," she insisted, "or go out hunting foxes while everyone's asleep!"

I could tell Cinderheart felt strongly about this statement, and I felt embarassed about throwing myself at those foxes. But I easily made it out without any scratches.

"But I'm okay!" Lionblaze's eyes got wider and he lashed his tail, "just look at me!"

"You can't be!" Cinderheart cried in protest, "all that blood..." I saw her tail begin to tremble a little. I felt really sorry for her now, I didn't know that Lionblaze actually loved anyone. I thought his heart was made of cold stone and iron. But apparently I'm wrong.

Then I saw Lionblaze look around for a moment, as if seeing if anyone was listening.

"He will explain." Bluestar promised me. I listened intently like my life depended on it.

He leaned in and whispered something to her.

Bluestar looked at me. "Go forward, twoleg. They cannot see or sense you in any way. They will just feel a chill."

I nodded and took a few steps forward until I felt Lionblaze and Cinderheart's warm breath in the night air. I swore I spotted Cinderheart shiver.

"There's something you need to understand." He murmured. "Something that will reassure you that I will never get hurt."

Cinderheart blinked her warm blue eyes and shuffled her paws.

Lionblaze took a deep breath and said, "I can't be wounded."

Cinderheart snorted disbelievingly. "You've certainly been lucky so far." But I thought differently. No matter how many times I would swipe or claw of Lionblaze at that battle for the clearing, he wouldn't get hurt.

Lionblaze shook his head and continued, "no, there was a prophecy given to Firestar many moons ago. It was about cats who'd have more power than any others in all the Clans."

Cinderheart blinked again and tipped her head while she listened. So there was a prophecy. Bluestar wasn't lying to me.

"I'm one of them." He sighed, "I'm one of those cats."

Am I one of them then? If Bluestar said that I was a forth, would that mean I am one of those cats? I searched through my memories of what I could do. Maybe I should do some tests on myself tomorrow...

"I can't get hurt." He continued, "not in battle, not with foxes, not by anything."

Then he held his breath. It was pretty easy for me to believe. But for Cinderheart to swallow? That'd be a little more difficult. She sat back and stared at him. "There's a prophecy? About you?"

Lionblaze nodded and smiled.

"And... and you'll never get hurt." Cinderheart glanced at the ointment smears on his pelt again.

"No."

"So that you can protect the Clan." Cinderheart murmured.

Lionblaze leaned forward, seeming happy she took it so calmly. He pressed his cheek against hers and said sweetly, "you never need to worry about me again. It's going to be all okay." He purred loudly like thunder and he began to twine his tail with hers until surprisingly, Cinderheart jerked away angrily.

Her eyes were glowing with sadness and her tears finally began to stream out, "No! We can't do this! I can't be your mate. Not if StarClan has given you this power."

I sat down and looked down at my paws. Maybe having a power would be bad. I can't believe I considered testing myself tomorrow.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Asked Lionblaze sadly backing away.

"I mean that you have a much greater destiny than me." She whispered starting to walk away but not turning away from him, "w-we can't do this anymore." Then she began to sob as she sprinted away and into the warriors den.

I saw Lionblaze sitting in the snow with a broken shattered heart. His large amber eyes were glazed open with greif. Then he hunched over and stared at the snow.

I suddenly felt a cold frosty pelt brush mine. I turned to my left and spotted Bluestar staring at Lionblaze.

"He is one of them. Jayfeather and Dovepaw are the two others."

I looked at her. "Them?"

Then she narrowed her eyes. "You were supposed to join ThunderClan. But you just had to wander off to ShadowClan territory where you didn't belong."

I stood tall and bristled up to twice my size, "who are you to tell me what Clan I belong in? My heart lies in ShadowClan. Not WindClan, or RiverClan and never in my life for ThunderClan."

"You have a power, Fallensky." Sighed Bluestar, "and you should know by now. Think back to when you fought those foxes. Did you ever feel fatigued or the will to give up?"

I shook my head.

"Of course not. That is your power. However Lionblaze can fight without getting hurt, he can get tired. Did you see how exhausted he was when he came back?"

I paused for a moment before asking quietly, "so is my gift the power of tireless energy?"

Bluestar nodded. "You can use to your own will. There is a darkened shadow approaching the Clans and you must be ready for it." Then she faded away and left me in the cold, shadowy, darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Come on, Fallensky. You can get up now."

I turned around to face Applefur. Her eyes glistened in the morning sunlight. I yawned and stretched my sore muscles. I didn't say a word to her about that strange visit from Bluestar that night. It would seem strange that a ShadowClan cat like me got a vision from a ThunderClan leader.

I shook my snowy pelt and looked to my right to see Rowenclaw no longer there.

"Are you hungry?" My former mentor ask curiously.

I nodded and I trotted by her side to the fresh-kill pile. I dug out a scrawny blackbird and wrinkled my nose. Nasty. Well, beggers can't be choosers. I twisted around and spotted Pinepaw eating a mouse with Redwillow. Olivenose was sharing tongues with Tigerheart but Crowfrost was sitting alone in the snow.

I looked up and called out to him, "Hey, Crowfrost!" I cried out loudly, "would you like to share some prey with us?"

The black and white tom's ears perked up and he eagerly nodded. He stood up and bounded over to us. I moved over a little so he could eat the wing of the bird. The bird seemed to only be skin and bones and the feathers kept tickling my nose. I sneezed and Applefur laughed a little. I grinned and continued eating.

Once we ate the bird and buried the bones in the snow, I licked my whiskers and flicked my ear. I decided to start a simple conversation. "Do you think we'll try to take back that clearing?"

Crowfrost shivered. "Probably not. There was no prey to start off with there. And I've heard Shrewfoot start coughing in her sleep and Cederheart too."

Wow, way to go making this morning depressing.

Applefur seemed to sense my tension. "Well, at least Flametail has found that patch of herbs thanks to Pinepaw. If she wasn't playing around in the snowdrift we never would've found it."

"Will we need to go to Jayfeather again for the herbs?" I asked. I remember Jayfeather, he seemed really wary and a little cold, but he still was kind of nice. So unlike Foxleap and Lionblaze. And who was that white she-cat with silver splotches? Why was she able to fight so well if she looked even younger than me?

"I don't think Jayfeather would be so generous next time we ask." Applefur replied shrugging. "I remember how much it was."

I stood up and swished my tail. "I think I'm going to go out on a patrol."

"You've just been on a vigil all night. Aren't you tired?" Asked Crowfrost seeming suprised.

I have to admit, I was ready to just fall in the snow and close my eyes. I can't believe Bluestar said I had tireless energy. I guess that doesn't exactly apply to sleeping. I have been awake for a very long time.

"Then you could go to your nest." Said Applefur pointing her nose to the warrior's den, "it shouldn't be entirely empty in there. Oakfur, Ferretpaw, Snowbird and Dawnpelt all went out on a moonhigh patrol last night. So you'll have plenty of company. If Rowenclaw asks to get you on a moonhigh patrol tonight, I'll tell him that you were too tired."

I yawned and answered waving my tail, "no, I'd like to see what a moonhigh patrol is like. I'd love to go tonight."

"Alright then. I'll ask Rowenclaw to put you on a patrol then."

I nodded and dragged myself to the warriors den. I searched for a nest but then I heard Snowbird's soft voice say to me, "there's a nest in the back that's open."

"Thanks." I whispered. I slowly walked to the back of the den until I saw a mossy nest filled with ferns. I nestled myself in and I curled up to sleep. I was expecting to find myself facing Bluestar again, but this time I was swallowed in darkness. I pried my eyes open and found myself in a shadowy forest filled with grey grass and decaying trees. A sick fog clouded my vision and in the darkness came a brown tom with pale underbelly and stormy orange, almost red eyes. The area around one of his eyes were a pale brown and there was a kink in his tail like it was broken. The scars on his face were mainly around his eyes.

"Hello, little one." He roughly purred. My hackled raised and I lashed my tail.

He smirked, "why so agressive, kit?"

"I'm not a kit!" I spit angrily, "what do you want from me!?"

"Oh, fiesty, isn't she?" He purred. "You're a great fighter, and I want to help train you to be even better at fighting and to protect your Clan."

"I don't trust you." I growl in hatred.

"Can't we speak in peace?"

I didn't answer.

"Good. Now tell me, would you like to protect your Clan? Would you like to end your harrassment from that blue cat?"

"How do you know abo-"

He went on like I didn't say anything, "I'm sure you'd love to end it. Wouldn't you?"

I narrowed my eyes, "well, of course I would. But-"

"That's very nice. Very nice indeed. So, I know that you hate the golden tabby named Lionblaze."

I knew that he was probably trying to bait me into training with him, but I slowly nodded instead. I did hate Lionblaze. And maybe even Bluestar. She's leaving my life in a mess. She's just making my life harder for me!

_Don't do it,_ said a female voice cracking in my mind, it wasn't Bluestar. But someone older.

I tried to communicate back to her, _shut up._

The voice continued to jab into my mind, _don't trust my son._

_ But he speaks truth._

_ Mouse-brain. Fine, then go ahead and train with the flea-bag._

The voice faded away and left me with the brown tom. "I'll train with you." I purred, "where to?"

He grinned and started walking into the mist. I followed him into the darkness and I looked around, seeing more cats. A black tom with yellow eyes turned to just glare at me. I narrowed my eyes back.

"Tigerstar, we have a new recruit."

"Well done, Brokentail."

I looked up at a large cracked up to see a huge broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with glowing amber eyes. A V-shaped scar was deep in his ear and there was a scar across the bridge of his nose.

Tigerstar faced me. "What is your name?"

I dipped my head. "Fallensky."

"Well then, Fallensky. Your first training session will start tomorrow." He smirked.

If only I knew what I was getting myself into.

I yawned and looked up to Smokefoot's face. His pale blue eyes gleamed.

"Come on. Applefur said you wanted to go on a moonhigh patrol with us."

I stretched my limbs and answered, "I did. Who are we going with?"

He looked outside before replying, "it's just you, me, and Applefur."

"Small patrol." I observed.

"I know. Come on, Applefur's waiting."

I walked outside behind Smokefoot and looked up to the dark shadowy sky. Applefur's brown fur shimmered in the moonlight. She flicked her tail and looked to the entrance, "we'll go towards ThunderClan territory. I just want to make sure that they didn't press their boundries any farther than the clearing."

Smokefoot nodded and we headed out to the forest. We walked in silence with snow crunching beneath our paws. The forest was eerily silent and you could hear the tiny footsteps of a squirrel farther off. Applefur stopped us and she dropped into the hunting crouch. Smokefoot and I stepped back and we watched her pounce to the squirrel. But in the blink of an eye, the squirrel saw her coming and skittered off, leaving Applefur tumbling into the snow and drifts flying around her.

"Bad luck." Smokefoot sympathized, "maybe a hunting patrol will get it tomorrow."

"Let's just keep going." I said eager to get to the border.

Applefur nodded, and continued trudging in the snow. After a minute or so, Smokefoot pricked his ears and muttered, "do you hear that?"

I strained my ears and farther off, I thought I heard laughter. That's really odd.

"Let's go check it out. Probably some ThunderClan foxheart stealing some of our prey and they're laughing about it." Growled Applefur. We started sprinting up the hill but soon the laughter stopped, replaced by snarling and mewing. Are the ThunderClanners argueing now?

Almost immediatly, I saw Dovepaw standing next to Tigerheart and they were both facing the white she-cat with silver tabby splotches. Her dark blue eyes were glowing in the moonlight. A moment later, they must've scented us because Tigerheart pushed something into some bracken. He whirled around to face us when Smokefoot growled.

"What's happening here?"

Tigerheart shuffled her paws and flicked his tail to the white and silver cat, "I found her near the border." I glared at Tigerheart and so did Applefur and Smokefoot. Tigerheart continued, "I was about to bring her to Blackstar to question her."

"Really?" Applefur said in a trivial way, "then why were you wandering about in the middle of the night?"

Smokefoot lashed his tail. "You weren't assigned to moonhigh patrol."

"I couldn't sleep." The tone in Tigerheart's voice said that he was obviously lying.

I tilted my head then faced the ThunderClan cat, "what do _you_ think you're doing here?"

"I was searching for prey." The apprentice said smoothly.

"It's an awefully strange time to be hunting." Applefur hissed.

The white and silver cat lashed her tail, "food is scarce. I thought there might be some prey."

Smokefoot growled and asked, "on ShadowClan land?"

"I didn't realize I crossed the border."

I rolled my eyes. "Our scent is swamped here. Can't you smell it?"

Smokefoot sighed and took a step forward, "let's take her back to camp."

Applefur and I stood by the ThunderClanner's side and we walked her to our camp. Tigerheart padded behind her not saying anything. We entered the camp with curious looks from the entrance guards; Olivenose and Pinepaw. But they didn't say anything.

Once inside the camp, I saw Kinkfur's kit, Sparrowkit bounce up to us and squeak, "who's that?"

Kinkfur wrapped her long tail around her overly curious kit and meowed softly, "just a ThunderClan 'paw dear. Now go back to sleep with Dewkit, it's really late." Then Kinkfur herded Sparrowkit into the den.

Smokefoot guided the apprentice to the roots of a knarled tree in the dip of the earth. "Blackstar will see you in the morning." He said, "stay here until we get you."

Smokefoot then walked away into the warriors den to rest for the night. I sat down and licked my paw then swiped it over my ear. Then I glanced back at Tigerheart talking to her.

"Ivypaw," he said to her, "there's some moss in the corner. You can make a nest out of it. I promise that you won't be disturbed. Just keep quiet and don't try to escape." Then he sat down at the entrance to guard her.

So her name is Ivypaw. Maybe I should get something for her, we aren't monsters that don't take care of our prisoners.

I trotted to the fresh-kill pile and picked something out a ThunderClan cat would probably like. I dragged out a mouse and walked back over to Tigerheart.

"I was going to give the prisoner some fresh-kill." I said through a mouthful of fur.

"Alright then." Tigerheart said dipping his head and moving aside. I nodded and slipped inside, standing in front of Ivypaw.

I dropped the mouse in front of her. "Blackstar will see you later. You can eat this."

"Thank you." Ivypaw said reaching forward to eat the mouse.

I nodded and sat down next to her. "I can leave if you want me to."

"That'd be nice." Ivypaw said eating the mouse. I nodded and left the prisoner, slipping past Tigerheart to the warriors den. I nestled down in the back of the den and curled up to sleep. But I longed for Flametail. I didn't want to sleep alone, I was actually a little scared that I would dream of Brokentail and Tigerstar again. I got up and carefully walked to the medicine den. But Applefur spotted me, crap.

"Fallensky? Where are you going?"

I looked into the den. "I got a sore throat and a bellyache."

"I'll go with you."

I didn't want to say no. So I just nodded and we both entered the den. I cleared my throat and Flametail looked up. Littlecloud only stirred.

"Fallensky? What's wrong?" Flametail asked getting with worry in his eyes. A little too much worry, especially around another warrior.

"I got a sore throat and bellyache."

The ginger tom flicked his ear and looked at Applefur. "You can wait at the entrance of the den while I get the herbs for Fallensky."

Applefur nodded and she slinked off to the entrance. She sat down and curled her tail over her paws delicatly. I followed Flametail towards the back of the den. He reached forward for some honey and purple berries but I put my paw on his. His blue gaze flitted to me.

I blushed and said shyly, "I don't really have a sore throat or stomachache. I'm really afraid of nightmares."

Flametail wrapped his tail around me, "have you had many lately?"

"One, yes." I didn't describe it to him for various reasons, "I'm scared it'll come back."

"Oh, well, you can sleep in the medicine den with me tonight." Flametail said softly. "I'll just tell Applefur that you are a little sick and that you'll need to stay the night. Stay here." He left me before walking up to the dappled brown she-cat. I saw him explain that I need to stay the night and recover. She seemed a little reluctant, but she agreed before sprinting off to join Smokefoot in the warriors den. Flametail came back and faced me. "We have a few patient nests near the walls. But I'll sleep next to you."

"Thank you." I mewed nuzzling him as I walked off and curled up in the nest. Flametail laid down next to me and he purred loudly.

"Good night... Autumn."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Elevan

Flametail didn't leave me that night. He stayed pressed up against my side and our tails were twined. But at dawn when I woke up and he was still asleep, I slowly untied my tail from his. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Flametail, you need to get up before Littlecloud sees us."

Flametail's eyes fluttered open and he faced me. His eyes were bright like a bird's and he mewed softly, "any nightmares?"

I purred, my night was totally peaceful. As if Tigerstar was afraid of Flametail. "It was peaceful. But you still need to get up."

He frowned and sighed. "I know." He got up and stretched his muscles.

I smiled and turned to the front of the den and walked out. Outside, I saw Owlclaw handing Ivypaw a pitiful scrawny mouse. Then Starlingpaw hissed at Ivypaw like she was just a pest in the camp. Then she snorted and starting chewing on the stringy meat of the mouse. I sat down and spotted Sparrowkit sprint out of the nursery. Dewkit followed him but she looked more hesitant.

"Come on, Dewkit!" Sparrowkit cried, "I want to see Fallensky's warrior moves when she fought those foxes!"

I purred in amusement. The kits wanted to see me? They knew about me fighting that fox? Now that's kind of embarassing, yet pretty flattering all at the same time.

Sparrowkit laughed and sprinted towards me, "I'll race 'ya!"

"That's cheating, Sparrowkit!" Dewkit cried chasing after him.

Then I spotted their shiest sibling; Mistkit tumble out of the nursery. I didn't see her often.

"Wait for me! I want to see Fallensky!" Mistkit mewled loudly before falling into the snow.

Kinkfur slipped out of the nursery and she helped up her daughter. "Don't worry, sweet. We'll catch up to them together." Then they both hared after the other two kits towards me. I purred loudly when Daykit tackled my forepaw.

"Hello, Fallensky." Mewed Kinkfur, "can you please teach these kits a few things?"

I nodded. "Sure, Kinkfur." I looked back towards Starlingpaw and Ivypaw and Ivypaw's dark blue gaze was fixed on me. I ignored her.

I crouched low and said, "the first thing to remember when fighting a fox is that they're always bigger than you. So you have to be sneaky and more improvising." I turned around and waved my tail around in front of the kits, "now pretend my tail is a big mean fox!"

"Get out of our camp, fox!" Giggled Mistkit batting at it.

"I'm going to take all of you and feed you to my cubs!" I growled teasingly.

Sparrowkit pounced on my tail and hissed, "stay out of camp, you big ugly fox!"

"Yeah!" Agreed Dewkit crouching low.

While I played with the kits, Kinkfur purred and smiled but Ivypaw's gaze was fixed on me. I heard Tallpoppy yawn then mew, "looks like even more snow is coming."

Cederheart shuddered and said in a somewhat annoyed tone, "we'll be _eating_ snow before long."

Snowbird crossed the clearing to the fresh-kill pile and she snatched a vole towards the bottom of the pile. Then she carried it over to Olivenose.

"Do you want to share this?" Asked Snowbird to Olivenose.

"Thanks." Then Olivenose turned to face Owlclaw who was grooming himself. "Hey Owlclaw, do you want to share a vole?"

"Sure. Thank you, Olivenose." Then he trotted over to Snowbird and Olivenose to eat the vole together. They ate and spoke about thingsbut every now and then would slip in a joke.

"I'm going to see if Cederheart has any stories. I'm pretty tired." Mewed Dewkit to her siblings, "wanna come?"

"Yeah." Answered Mistkit. "Come on, Sparrowkit."

Sparrowkit turned to face his sisters and he followed them to the elders den. "I'm going to the dirtplace." He mewed, "I'll be back." Then he sprinted off to the dirtplace. I turned to Rowenclaw and I saw him standing next to Blackstar.

"Let all those ready to hunt gather for patrol." Rowenclaw called out loudly.

I honestly didn't feel like going for a patrol today, but I knew I had to do something. So I went towards him and sat down next to Ferretpaw and Dawnpelt.

"Ratscar, Scorchfur, Snowbird, and Applefur, you'll take the hunting patrol." He nodded to the four cats. Then he faced Redwillow, "Redwillow, you'll take the border patrol. Bring anyone you wish. Tigerheart, Shrewfoot, and Crowfrost, you'll be coming with me."

Tawnypelt twitched her ear and said up to her mate, "the snow has drifted over the training ground. We need to gind a more sheltered clearing, or else train in camp."

Rowenclaw nodded in agreement. "If anyone finds a suitable training area, let me know. Until then, battle training will take place in camp."

I spotted Sparrowkit burst out of the dirtplace tunnel. Then he asked, "is the strange cat still here? The one Tigerheart brought back last night?"

Just then, the warriors glanced at each other. I spotted Ivypaw stand up just a little straighter, then she walked out and stood in front of us, seeming to honestly not care whether we hate her or not.

Rowenclaw stepped down to the center of camp. "Tigerheart found a ThunderClan apprentice last night inside our scent line last night." He declared so that we could all hear.

Ratscar's pelt bristled and he asked, "was she alone?"

"We didn't see anyone else." Applefur mewed looking towards me and Smokefoot, "she was all alone."

"Are you sure?" Hissed Olivenose laying back her ears, "they're probably looking for some more territory to take from us."

Ivypaw growled and hissed, "we're _not_!"

Starlingpaw glared at her. "Be quiet!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. Starlingpaw must still remember she was the first cat to attack him on that battle for the clearing.

Tawnypelt stepped up and somehow her fur managed to remain smooth as glass, "she's just an apprentice."

Rowenclaw sat down in the snow and wrapped his tail over his paws. "We're holding her for now. No doubt ThunderClan will look for her soon." Then he added more comfortingly, "until then, she's no threat."

"Yeah. No threat." Muttered Starlingpaw.

Rowenclaw stood up and twitched his tail, "the patrols must leave. We're wasting hunting time."

I saw Scorchfur approach me silently. He smiled and purred to me, "thanks for playing with my kits. They're still pretty young and there's no other kits besides each other to play with." He twitched his whiskers in amusement, "they really look up to you."

"It's no problem, Scorchfur." I meowed while tilting my head, "just call me whenever they need a playmate."

He nodded then went off to choose cats for patrols.

"Fallensky, can you please take care of the prisoner for me?"

I turned around to see Starlingpaw facing me. He looked desperate to leave Ivypaw, at any cost. I lashed my tail. "Sure, I'll take care of the ThunderClan 'paw."

"Thank you!" He cried before running off to join Tawnypelt for a patrol. I flicked my ear then trotted off to Ivypaw who was sitting in a bracken corner. I sat near her awkwardly. Almost immediatly, I saw Sparrowkit and company run straight to us.

"Hi Fallensky!" He cried out before looking at Ivypaw. "Hey there, Thundercat!"

I purred and smiled. "She's a Thundercat all right." Then I faced her, remembering her cold little pun calling me Fallenpaw after she toppled me over on the ground, basically saying I fell into her paws. I shivered. She was younger than me, yet she was stronger. Much stronger.

"Can you fly?" Sparrowkit suddenly asked Ivypaw with his eyes wide.

Ivypaw swished her tail. "Fly?"

"The warriors said you flew down from the trees in the battle." Dewkit explained.

Ivypaw nodded and grinned, "oh yes, all ThunderClan cats can fly."

I leaned down and purred to the kits, "they pounced more like frogs."

Mistkit giggled.

"So in other words," I faced Ivypaw, "you're lying."

Ivypaw shrugged and said casually, "it's not my fault that ShadowClan kits have poppy seeds for brains."

Sparrowkit turned on Ivypaw, spitting in anger, "no we don't." Then he charged at her legs. Ivypaw sidestepped and she snarled at the little brown tabby kit, her sharp white teeth were bared and her blue eyes were narrowed. Sparrowkit's eyes widened in terror and he screamed, "Kinkfur! Help!" Then he and his sister raced off to their mother, with tears in their eyes and screaming in fear.

"Why'd you do that!?" I yowled at Ivypaw angrily, "they're so tiny and you scar them for life?"

Ivypaw winced and shrank back, "sorry, I didn't think I'd scare them that much." Her nose turned bright deathberry red, "I was just joking."

"Those kits are raised on stories of ThunderClanners that eat their kits for fun!" I snapped angrily at her as my hackles raised.

"Really?" Ivypaw blinked guiltily.

"They'll have nightmares for days!" I hissed. Then I turned away from her, "I hate you so much."

"I'll go and apoligize." Ivypaw stood up but then the brambles rustled and Blackstar came in.

Blackstar growled and said, "you _will_ apoligize. But not yet."

Ivypaw stiffened and her tail stopped moving. "I'm really sorry." She was staring at Blackstar's polydactyl paw.

Blackstar didn't notice. He twitched his whiskers and meowed, "don't worry. We're not going to put you on our fresh-kill pile yet." His eyes were glowing with amusement. Blackstar's yellow gaze landed on a half-eaten mouse. "Sorry to keep you like this. Have you had enough to eat?"

Ivypaw nodded and she pushed the remaining mouse towards him, "I don't want to use up your food. Prey is scarce."

Blackstar slowly nodded then looked into her eyes. "You want to go home."

I suddenly felt a pang in my heart. Home. In actuality, this Clan isn't my home. I wasn't born here. My home is now gone forever, and I'll never see it again. I want my warm bedsheets and sweet technology. What am I doing out here in the wild? Talking like a Clan cat? It's insane, and if I ever wake up from this dream, it's a sure thing to get me into the looney bin.

But is my love for Flametail real?

Well... of course it is. I love him so much, I'd gladly give my life for him. As long as he's happy, I'm happy.

But what if he was just an illusion just like everything else? My heart would break a thousand times. It would mean that he wasn't real, that I never really loved him, and that he never really loved me.

I was snapped back to reality when Ivypaw said, "yes."

"You'll be back in your camp soon enough." Blackstar promised her, "first, there's a bargain to be struck. ThunderClan has something we need." Then he padded off, leaving us.

"A bargain?" She asked looking towards me.

I knew what it was, so I simply told her. "Littlecloud is very sick; close to dying. And Jayfeather has herbs."

"How would you-"

"Tigerheart told us." I said simply interupting her, "we know that Jayfeather has some herbs growing." I didn't say anything else. Just then, Tawnypelt came in and asked Ivypaw if she was comfortable. Ivypaw said she was a little cramped, so Tawnypelt offered to take her to the dirtplace.

"You watch her, okay?" I told her. Tawnypelt didn't react; like I've said nothing. She walked to the dirtplace with Ivypaw at her side then she waited outside. I decided to stretch my legs as well. I got up and spotted Pinepaw talking excitedly with Starlingpaw.

"We're going to get our names soon!" Cried Pinepaw happily, "I wonder what they'll be!"

"Hi, guys." I mewed sitting down next to them.

"Hello, Fallensky." Mewed Pinepaw grinning. "What'll you think our names will be?"

I thought for a bit then said teasingly, "Pineisobeautifulpelt and... Starlingcomplains." I grinned.

"You're name should've been Fallenjokes." Laughed Starlingpaw.

We laughed but then our laughter was cut short when I heard a scream of terror come from the medicine den. I turned to see Flametail sprinting out. His blue eyes were glazed and distant and they shown a horrible fear like that of Sparrowkit when Ivypaw scared him.

"Darkness!" He cried, "cold, sucking darkness!"

"Flametail? What's the matter?" Asked Blackstar turning away from Tallpoppy.

Flametail looked distant, scared, terrified. "There is a great darkness coming. I've felt it, all around me. It will engulf ShadowClan like an endless wave and suck us down to our doom."

Blackstar took a step closer, "what can we do?"

"We must prepare to fight. StarClan was right. We are alone, and we must fight for our lives!"

Smokefoot shuddered and Applefur leaned against him. "Who? Who must we fight?" He asked.

Flametail shivered and murmured, "I couldn't see."

Blackstar growled and declared, "it must be the other Clans. If StarClan says we fight alone, it must be them that we fight!"

I saw Kinkfur holding her kits close to her with her tail and they were all shaking with fear. This wasn't the Flametail I knew and loved. There was something dark in his gaze, like there was more. "The greatest battle in the history of the Clans is coming, and we must prepare to meet it." He looked at me sadly and his gaze lowered.

I stepped forward but didn't go any further. Flametail scared me, all his prophecies and omens scared me. What if I was the darkness will bring us all to ShadowClan's doom? I wanted to press against Flametail and tell him that it's all okay and that we'll protect the Clan like that fire he dreamed of.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Ivypaw has been returned home and ThunderClan has given us our very much needed herbs. The exchange was quick, simple, and cold. Once she was back with ThunderClan, he immediatly gave all sick cats the needed herbs.

I trotted slowly to the gathering with Pinepaw and Flametail. As far as Pinepaw knew, Flametail and I were just friends. Good thing that Littlecloud is too ill to notice us together and our overly closeness. Pinepaw chattered on exitedly about how much fun she and Redwillow had when they were having a snow fight.

I mostly ignored her as we trotted on in the darkness. I suddenly realized that I was considered very young to be a warrior. I've only been to one gathering, and this is my second one! What would the other Clans think of my sudden declaration as a warrior?

The island wasn't very far, and we walked along the shore until Blackstar pounced first onto the ice. He tapped his paw on it testingly then he leaped onto the island. I hesitantly got onto the ice but then Pinepaw smirked and shoved me. I yelped in laughter as we pushed each other across. Even Flametail joined in on the fun! He purred in laughter but then I heard Olivenose's sharp call, "come on, you mouse-brains! Hurry up!"

I imited her high pitched voice quietly then sprinted across the ice and felt myself fall face-first into the snow of the island. Flametail grasped my scruff and helped me up. I purred then approached the crowd. We all walked carefully, then the scents hit me; ThunderClan's musty tang, RiverClan's disgusting rotting fish smell, WindClan's sweet heathery and slightly bloody smell. ShadowClan was the last to arrive.

Instictively, I scanned the area for Lionblaze or Cinderheart. I spotted Lionblaze's fur deep inside of the ThunderClannner's crowd but Cinderheart was on the edge. I suppose he was still trying to prove to her that they can still be mates. But it must be in vain effort. Cinderheart's frosty blue gaze tried to avoid Lionblaze's at all costs. I mean, he does deserve it. He is arrogant on the patrols and he killed my mentor.

I tensed up and wrapped my tail over my paws. Then I heard Mistystar's yowl from the top of the tallest tree, "it's getting cold; we must be quick!"

WindClan and RiverClan scuttled over quickly to the tree and my Clan followed after them, after I threw a few harsh glares to ThunderClan of course.

I heard Mistystar clear her throat. "It's a tough leaf-bare, and with the lake frozen in the shallows, hunting has been hard."

I turned to face a jet black WindClan cat with glowing marigold yellow eyes. Her head was low and her ears were laid back. She stood close to a dark grey tom with blue eyes. She growled in a low tone, "it makes a change for the fish-eaters to go hungry as well."

Mistystar went on as if WindClan didn't exsist. I wasn't sure if Mistystar just didn't hear the black she-cat or if she was ignoring her, "the bad weather has not kept us from training and we are thankfully free of sickness."

The light brown tabby with white paws, belly, and tailtip stood up. I was never told his name, this is just my second gathering and I interupted Flametail when he was going to tell me who he was.

"Who's that?" I asked flicking my ears toward the supposed WindClan leader.

"Onestar." Flametail twitched his whiskers, "he's really independent and cold. But sometimes I wonder about him. He is he? I mean, who is he _really_?"

I sighed as my breath billowed in the frosty night air then smiled. "I think I wonder about that to every cat."

Flametail purred in laughter then faced Onestar again.

I missed his report on WindClan. He just nodded to Blackstar then the giant white tom stood up tall in the tree. "Rowenclaw has become ShadowClan's deputy. We still mourn the loss of Russetfur. It was not her time to die." He looked grim, but then he looked at me, "a pack of foxes invaded our territory, but our youngest apprentice fought them off. She may be very young, but I have declared her a warrior. Her name is Fallensky."

"Fallensky! Fallensky!" Cheered ShadowClan. But ThunderClan didn't cheer. They all just stared coldly at us, their gazes even harsher than the winter winds itself. I lashed my tail. It was pretty obvious I was the youngest cat here, even younger than Pinepaw, Ferretpaw, and Starlingpaw!

"She is very young to be a warrior." Onestar said looking at Blackstar, "are you sure she didn't _throw _herself at the foxes? Mindlessly and cluelessly? She was only your newest apprentice last moon."

Blackstar laid back his ears. "Onestar, is it your job to mettle with the affairs of my Clan? She has deserved the title of a warrior." Then he tilted his head. "I can name a few of your warriors getting an early ceremony."

Then Blackstar looked purposefully at the jet black she-cat with yellow eyes. She laid her ears back even farther and narrowed her eyes.

"Fine." Onestar addmited as he flicked his tail, "continue."

Blackstar nodded and continued his report, "hunting has been hard, and Littlecloud has been ill. But I'm pleased to report that we have found a remedy and he will be here with us next moon."

I grinned and leaned in close to Flametail. I was actually a little satisfied at how easily ThunderClan gave in to the herbs. I heard cats around me murmur in approval then sly glances at each other.

I glanced at the ThunderClan cats and I saw that they didn't take this news very lightly. They were growling and scraping their claws against the snow and their eyes burned more firey than ever. They hated us.

"And how did you find that remedy?"

I looked into the darker depths of the tree and spotted a flaming ginger tabby pelt and his glowing green eyes were brighter than any greenleaf tree. It was Firestar, and he wasn't happy. He lashed his tail and didn't wait for Blackstar to answer, the fox-heart... "you took one of our apprentices hostage, that's how."

I hunched low as WindClan and RiverClan starting muttering and gasping in suprise.

Blackstar glared at Firestar and said in a low hiss, "she was on our land!"

"And it would have been within your rights to chase her off. But what true warrior takes a cat, too young to defend herself, and bargains her like she was fresh-kill?"

Blackstar snarled at him and I prayed to StarClan a fight wouldn't break out.

I hissed as Firestar continued arrogantly, "a true warrior would have the courage to ask for what he wants." Then Firestar's fur began to bristle like the brambles around their camp, "you're lucky we didn't retaliate more harshly. We've beaten you once this moon. Don't think we won't do it again."

Blackstar smoothed his fur then grinned. He said in a silky smooth voice that sent shivers down my back, "whatever happens, ShadowClan will be ready."

"We're ready now!" Shouted Rowanclaw jumping up to his paws. Smokefoot, Crowfrost, and Applefur's gaze was fixed on the ThunderClan warriors.

"RiverClan, we're leaving." Mistystar hissed as she began to climb down the tree. As she walked past me, I heard her mutter, "they're bickering like kits." Then she sprinted off with the rest of her Clan following her. I breathed in the cool night air. It was now a lot better with RiverClan not here. But then the rest of the leaders scrabbled down the tree and walked off the island. I stayed close to Flametail, resisting the urge to brush up against him and twine my tail.

I turned back and saw Tigerheart talking to Dovepaw as his green eyes glowed in the darkness. Then Dovepaw just stomped off to her Clan.

"I want to go home." I whispered mostly to myself.

"We'll be home soon." Flametail said, misinterpreting my home as ShadowClan.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

I ducked low as I could when Brokentail swiped at paw at my ear. I flinched as his claw grazed my ear. I quickly twisted around and lashed out my claws at Brokentail's hind legs. He hissed in pain then flipped me over. I shrank back a little and his grip loosened just a tiny bit, catching him off guard, I pushed him off and I flung him across the prickly clearing. He gripped his claws into the nasty crumbly dirt.

He grinned. "You've done well."

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked tilting my head, "do you underestamate me?"

"Nevermind that." Brokentail went on, "I was hoping to go see how Ivypaw is doing."

I felt my eyes get as wide as an owl's, "Ivypaw's here too?"

Brokentail glared at me, "why wouln't she be in the most powerful force the Clans have ever seen? Have you not realized Ivypaw's skill in that battle for the clearing."

My memories flickered back to Ivypaw's fierce power. I sighed and we kept walking. But we didn't see any trace of the ThunderClan apprentice. We spent too much time searching for her.

"We're low on moonlight." Brokentail muttered. Then he whirled around to face me, "just go back to your precious Clan now. We'll train some more tonight." Then he leaned in closer to my ear and his stinking breath clouded my vision and dulled my senses. "That is, if you don't go crying to your little medicine cat to protect you. If you do that, we'll make sure we get _him_ out of our training schedule, now won't we?"

I shuddered and nodded. "Yes, Brokentail."

Then he guided me to a clump of bracken with a nest inside. I stepped into the nest and curled up to sleep. I closed my eyes and sensed Brokentail padding away into the sick green fog of the Dark Forest.

"Fallensky, Fallensky, get up!"

I looked up and saw Pinepaw mewing at my face. I pushed her off and licked my paw in annoyance. Then I looked at her. "Well?"

"Well," Pinepaw blushed, "I want to talk to you. About Redwillow."

_Oh boy. Here comes the boy talk of ShadowClan._

"I really like him." She went on, "and I think he likes me. He's been asking me to hunt a lot. And he's always so kind to me! He ignores Ratscar's harsh stares when he takes me out into the woods. We even had a snowball fight once!"

"I'm sure he likes you." I said absentmindedly. "Why are you telling me?"

"Because you're my friend! Duh!"

I stared at her. Pinepaw was much bigger than me and I hated it. The thought came back to me. Tireless energy?

I shook it away. Randomness. Just pure randomness running around in my head.

"Anyway, do you have any advice?"  
"Why would I have any advice if no tom here likes me?" I lied to her. I had to leave out Flametail. That'd get a little too awkward.

Pinepaw frowned. "Wow. I didn't realize... sorry. It just seems like romance is blooming everywhere. Smokefoot and Applefur are together a lot, Olivenose admitted to me that she has a huge crush on Tigerheart, and then-"

"End it." I interupted.

"I'm not finished." She purred. "What about Owlclaw and Shrewfoot? And you and-"

"You don't know anything." I hissed.

"You have to like _someone_." Pinepaw insisted, "and everyone knows that you're really close friends with Flametail."

I sighed and asked her, "can you keep a secret? You can't tell anyone. Or I'll slit your throat."

"Alright." Pinepaw said almost a little too happily, "just tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

I grinned and said mostly to myself, "Flametail." I breathed his name. "Flametail and I are in love. But he's a medicine cat. So we have to keep our relationship a secret."

"You can't hide it forever." Pinepaw said a little sadly, "wow, this is tragic."

I looked past her then spotted a flash of light brown. It must be Littlecloud. Ever since he got those herbs, he's been up and about. But why was he near the warriors then? Then he'd just walk away? I gulped and looked back at Pinepaw.

"We can hide it." I whispered, "I now it sounds insane, but-"

"What if you two have kits?" Pinepaw asked suddenly, "it'd be impossible to hide it!"

I blushed fiercely under my fur. I forgot that cats would casually ask about the possibility of kits. In the human world, kits equal pregnancy. And that'd get way to awkward for me. Especially since I died when I was fourteen years old. And I was just made a warrior early. I mean, that'd be like teenage pregenacy. There's no way in the name of StarClan or the Dark Forest I was going to ever have kits! Flametail and I are just in some cutesy relationship. Like, holding hands in the hallway kind of thing...

Right?

"We're not going to have kits anytime soon." I huffed a little angrily. I'd make a little more sense to her if she knew about my twoleg roots.

"You weren't taken to the cutter were you? The elders told me about it."

I blushed an even deeper color. I can only imagine that my nose would be tomato red. I guess the cutter meant the vet. The cats would probably call them medicine twolegs.

"N-no!" I stuttered, "look, I feel umcomfortable and really awkward right now. Can't we end this conversation?"

Pinepaw grinned. "Sure." Then she leaped up to her paws and sprinted off. I breathed a sigh of relief. That got really weird a bit too quickly. I mean, kits? Seriously? Would that be normal for a teen aged cat to be expecting kits? I shuddered at the thought.

I stepped out of the den in the evening sunlight and I yawned. I spotted Kinkfur's kits argueing over who gets a nasty old sparrow while Mistkit walked out of the medicine den with Flametail as she sprinted towards her mother. Flametail caught my eye and he walked towards me. But then Olivenose pushed her way between us as she panted.

"We're playing on the lake!" She squealed like a kit. Then she glanced over at me, "you could walk right over to RiverClan if you wanted! It's insane!"

I spotted Flametail's sister sprint up to him and laugh, "go and play, Flametail!" Dawnpelt giggled as she went over to Scorchfur and Owlclaw, "you've been looking really stressed out lately!"

Flametail looked at me and smiled. "Let's go together!" Then we both dove past the entrance and sprinted into the forest. We laughed and grinned like fools. Olivenose was bounding right in front of us as she waved her tail. Her orange and black tail was standing out from the whitened background of the forest. She bounded up to the dock, or what the cats called the twoleg half-bridge and she stopped at the end. Her claws pricked the wooden boards and she turned back to face us before sprinting onto the frozen lake, "come on!"

Flametail bounded onto the lake. But a nagging suspicion froze me to the dock. The lake didn't look entirely stable, and with about ten or more cats on the lake it was sure to end with someone falling into the water and needing Flametail to give them herbs.

"I'm going back to the Clan." I shouted out to him, "it doesn't look entirely safe."

"Sure, go ahead scardeysky!" Shouted out Ferretpaw as he spun around in circles on the ice, "go back to camp while we have some fun!"

I snorted then turned tail and walked back to camp. I felt a little torn to leave Flametail on the ice, but he'll be alright. Maybe I am spending too much time with him anyway. We need some space, and he needs to focus on his herbs and actually having fun for once.

"It's a dragging darkness,"

I felt a pelt press against mine. It was a battle scarred dark grey she-cat with a flat face. Her orange eyes reflected the light of the setting sun.

"It'll drag him down. But you'll need to stay strong."

I tilted my head in confusion, but then the cat faded away. Was Flametail in danger out on the lake? But he had his friends, he'll be fine. I know he will.

It'll be all right.

I stepped into the camp and spotted Rowanclaw speaking to Tawnypelt. She smiled but then she turned to face me. She opened her mouth to speak but I interupted her, "aren't you going out on the frozen lake?"

Tawnypelt shook her head. "Too crowded at this point. I bet all the Clans are playing on it. Anyway, where were we, Rowanclaw?"

I narrowed my eyes. I can't believe she brushed me off so easily. I felt hunger shake my body so I headed to the fresh-kill pile. I picked through and found a little frog. I licked my lips. Frogs were a rare treat at this time of year.

I hungrily dove my jaws into the frog as my whiskers twitched in delight. Great StarClan, eating frogs never tasted so good! The sweet taste edged with savory danced on my tongue. I took another bite and watched the setting sun tinge the sky to be blood-red. I grinned.

"Fallensky, you'll guard the entrace of camp, tonight." Rowanclaw mewed. I turned to face him and I nodded. I finished off the rest of my frog then sat down in the frosty snow. I hoped that Bluestar wouldn't slice my soul again and take me out for a little disturbing stroll in the woods. I hated that. A lot.

The winds were all calm and I still heard the screams of delight coming from the lake. But then oddly enough, the elated shouts stopped. It transformed into screams of horror and fear. I forced myself to stay rooted to the ground. I shut my eyes tight and forced myself to block out the screaming.

It's just a stupid vision from StarClan. Just a stupid vision.

Twilight decended upon the lake and the forests. I lashed my tail boredly but then I spotted Pinepaw sprinting up to me in the darkness. I stood up and flicked my ears.

"Pinepaw? What was that screaming? Is anything wrong?"

"F-Flametail..." Pinepaw spluttered out. Her eyes were wide and her sleek fur is now bristling like spikes on the bottom of a cliff.

"It's okay, Pinepaw. You can tell me." I said softly setting my ringed tail on her shoulder.

"Flametail is dead." She rasped as tears streamed down her face. The cold air frozen her damp cheeks. "He slipped through the ice and Jayfeather tried to save him. But w-when Jayfeather came up from the water by himself we were so scared."

The panic hit me first. Then the shock. Then the sorrow. I felt tears well up from my eyes. Flametail can't be dead.

"No... h-he... I was with him just a few moments ago." Then I broke down into sobs. The love of my life is now dead. Drowned in the lake, he fell down deep into darkness.

"NO!" I screamed as loud as I could. This felt even worse than when Russetfur died. "F-Flametail! No!"

I fell down in the snow and covered my face. Pinepaw leaned down. I'm happy I told her that I loved Flametail. At least now she can understand my pain.

"N-no..." I sobbed. Pinepaw sat down next to me and she wrapped her paw around my back. She didn't say anything as we sat there in the darkness. Rowanclaw rushed out to see what was wrong with me.

"I thought a fox got you for a moment," he said urgently, "Pinepaw, what's wrong?"

Pinepaw quickly explained about Flametail. Then Rowanclaw glanced at me sobbing in the snow. I honestly didn't care at this point if he knew I was in love with Flametail or not.

Was it Brokentail who took Flametail away from my life? Did he crack the ice and...

I broke down again. He's gone,

Flametail is gone forever!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

I stared blankly ahead into the darkness of the night. All the other ShadowClan cats were stirring lightly in their sleep. Everyone was shaken up at Flametail's death, and Blackstar made it pretty clear to not ever go on the lake again. But I felt so numb the whole time he talked about it. I let my green eyes gaze off distantly like there really was no such thing as life.

No one was able to really tell why I was so frozen. But most of them never knew I loved _him_.

The shadows wavered and I finally shut my eyes. But then I reopened them to the Dark Forest. I didn't see Brokentail anywhere. So I went out to search for him. I ignored the calls and growls as the other cats hissed at me to get training. Deep in the forest, I caught a faint whiff of Brokentail's and Ivypaw's scent. I followed with quickly tracking it down easily despite the glowing blue mushrooms and teal green mist. But eventually the mist cleared a little bit and I heard Ivypaw's voice saying blindly, "I'm loyal to the Dark Forest."

I walked a little further and I saw Ivypaw crouching in front of Flametail. Flametail's blue eyes were wide with fear and his ears were laid back. Ivypaw pounced but then a dark brown blur knocked her over. I gasped and sank even deeper into the bushes. It was Tigerheart!

I breifly remembered that Tigerheart was Flametail's brother.

"What are you doing?!" Tigerheart yowled angrily, "I won't let you destory what's left of my brother!"

Ivypaw was trying to kill Flametail? But how can she kill him again?

I blinked when I spotted a pair of gleaming amber eyes in the shadows. Then out came Tigerstar. "Oh, very brave. I see my blood flowing in yours."

Tigerheart glared at Brokentail and Tigerstar. He pressed up against Flametail but Flametail's gaze was fixed somewhere else. He suddenly didn't seem very concerned for dying the second time he...

He was gazing at me.

I blinked and pressed farther into the bushes. Flametail blinked then looked back at Tigerstar. I felt my heart falter a little bit. Doesn't he love me? Why didn't he smile or grin?

Tigerstar's smooth mew broke through the air, "there's no need to kill Flametail. He's no threat. He can only mix herbs."

Brokentail narrowed his orange eyes. "He means nothing to me, alive or dead. But what about _her_?" He faced Ivypaw.

I felt a hatred towards the ThunderClan apprentice now. She tried to kill the one I love the most. This hatred was almost as icy as Lionblaze.

Ivypaw hung her head low. I suddenly wondered what they would do to her? As soon as I spot Ivypaw on another patrol, I swear I'll feel her blood between my teeth and her fur caught between my paws. I'm sure Tigerheart was thinking the same.

"We need all the warriors we can get." Tigerstar said grinning somewhat darkly. "I believe that Ivypaw is loyal to the Place of No Stars. When the final battle comes, she will stand with us."

Ivypaw flicked her ear.

Tigerheart turned to face Flametail, "you go back to StarClan. Go the exact same way you came. Make sure no one else sees you." Then Tigerheart sprinted off away from his brother.

Tigerstar and Brokentail guided Ivypaw away and to a nest nearby or something. As soon as Flametail turned around. I leaped to him and pinned him down. He yowled but when he looked up to realize that it's me, he narrowed his eyes.

"You're in the Place of No Stars? Are you the darkness? Or was it the water?"

I felt tears prick my eyes. I let him up and lashed my tail. "Flametail, I miss you. I'm frozen without your warm fur." I felt my lip quiver.

Flametail's eyes turned from frosty to sweet and warm. "I miss you too. I can't stay mad at you, realizing that you must be here for good intentions. Well, now I know that it's not good. And I want you to be safe. So leave this horrid place." He sighed. "You need to be strong for your Clan. Please, do it for me."

He leaned forward to lick my cheek before turning tail and sprinting into the sick fog.

I wiped away my tears, but a moment later I heard Brokentail's low growl from the bushes behind me. I whipped around and faced_ him._

"Hello, little kit." He hissed, "I see you've been mooning over a ghost. And I see that this ghost has 'warned' you of this place. Do you not remember my petty gifts I offered to you? The safety of your Clan. The ability to strike down Lionblaze."

I must admit, the way he rephrased these temptations did secretly make me want to continue training in the Dark Forest. But now Lionblaze and Bluestar just didn't matter to me all that much anymore. Besides, even if I did kill Lionblaze it won't bring Russetfur back. If I ever got my revenge, I'd be just as bad as Lionblaze. And I can't do that.

"Sorry, but no." I said to Brokentail. His orange eyes flared with anger. But I continued, "my loyalty will always be connected to the lake. You can go on and kill me right now. Would that make any difference for your army."

Brokentail crouched down low, "well, yes I'll kill. That'd make one less traitor to deal with."

I got into the battle position and I narrowed my eyes. Brokentail lashed his screwed up kinked tail. Then he pounced. I easily sidestepped and then twisted onto his back, digging my claws deep into his fur. Then I leaned forward and hissed into his sliced ear, "I believe I will be leaving now."

"Fine," he grumbled with dirt in his mouth as a result of me pushing his face into the ground, "you can leave. But when the final battle comes. I'll make sure your death is painful and slow. And once you get to StarClan, I'll kill you a second time."

I narrowed my eyes and gripped my claws on his throat. I felt my fur lie smooth like ice and suprisingly my voice sounded dead serious, "you can try."

I blinked open my eyes and the first thing that came into my mind were Flametail's last words;

_"Do it for me."_

I left the Dark Forest for him. And now he's gone. I hope that he's happy in StarClan. Maybe he's meeting old lost friends or talking to previous great leaders.

**Author's Note: Yes, I know this chapter is short, but I absolutely NEEDED to update. So, I'm sorry for the bad quality of this chapter. :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Author's Note: 'Ello! *gasp* no really!? She's not dead!?**

**No, of course I'm not dead. I was just working a lot on 4-leg Turret more than Desperate Cries, Metal Hearts, or Fallenstar's Fate. Oh, and by the way, please give in suggestions what you think should happen. And please, please, please check out the vote/poll on my profile. :3**

I waited for Toadfoot to catch up to the rest of the patrol. I flicked my ear in annoyance then trotted off into the woods with Scorchfur, Ratscar, Pinepaw and Toadfoot.

Pinepaw stayed close to me, but then I snapped at her to get away from me. She laid her ears back and lagged behind. I kept my gaze frosty as we neared the RiverClan border.

I gagged on the stench of rotting fish and mud as it clogged the back of my throat. I hissed and felt my paws sink into the mud. Ratscar then growled angrily, "can't those frog-faces keep their mud in _their_ territory. It stinks over here!"

"I know. It's just flat out disgusting!" Agreed Pinepaw wrinkling her nose. "Let's just leave."

I laid back my ears and didn't say anything. I walked up to a tree and scoured my claws across the bark. Then flicked my tail and continued along the border. I caught a flash of tortishell fur in the corner of my eye and I looked over. It was Robinwing leading a patrol of RiverClan cats. He was chasing a frog and it was coming straight towards us. I backed up into the tall reeds and let the frog pounce into the bush before I swiped my claw across it's belly, killing it. I grabbed the frog in my mouth and looked up from the bush.

"Oh, Fallensky. It's you." Hissed Robinwing. "I see you've caught RiverClan prey. But you know what? Just ke-"

"Here you go." I said quickly throwing it to the RiverClan cat. The ShadowClan patrol looked at me oddly. But I ignored their harsh stares. "It was on RiverClan territory. So it belongs to you."

Robinwing tilted his head and pawed at the frog. Then he looked back up at me. "Are you sure? It crossed the border. Shouldn't we fight over it?"

"It's just a nasty piece of RiverClanner food. Disgusting." I lashed my tail and sniffed, pushing aside my normal love for frogs just to insult the fox-faced excuses for cats. Then I faced my patrol again and twitched my ear. "Let's keep going before this moron asks any more mouse-brained questions."

"Agreed." Replied Toadfoot nodding. Then he began to walk along the border line and with everyone else following. I looked back, suddenly wondering why I just gave Robinwing that frog. Memories streaked across my mind of when he shown pure disrespect for ShadowClan. Why did I give him a frog?

"P-Patrol's over." I stuttered, "let's head back to camp."

"But we hardly skirted the border." Protested Scorchfur.

Then I turned around and snapped at him angrily, "then continue patrolling it yourself!" I felt tears prick my eyes. Then I rushed off to camp, putting my power to use. I didn't stop to clean my claws or catch that mouse I literally tripped on.

But I shreiked as I felt my paw trip over a root. I screamed in pain and stumbled down onto the forest floor. My front paw was twisted at an awkward angle and I attempted to get back up, only to succeed in a searing agony shooting up my paw. I hoped that he would come. He was a medicine cat after all.

He has to come.

I know he will come.

He...

He has to...

"Mouse-brained cats, triapsing through the woods." Mumbled Littlecloud obviously annoyed. He wrapped the last few comfrey bindings onto my paw before setting it down gently. "How in the name of StarClan did you fall like that? You were on patrol too! You were lucky that Pinepaw brought you back. Hunting you down like a piece of prey. That's pitiful, even for your standards."

"Please stop rubbing it in." I begged gazing blindly outside the den.

Littlecloud narrowed his pale blue eyes at me like chips of ice, "then maybe you should stop moping over Flametail! We all know that he was your best friend when no one else would be. He's shown you the Clan and guided you."

_He didn't _just_ guide me..._ I thought glumly trying to tune out the medicine cat's annoying raspy voice. Total fail. His mew penetrated that mentla barrier I set up in my head.

"I'm sure that you miss him. And I understand that. I too, know what it's like to lose someone you truely care about." Then he sighed. It's obvious that he's in pain as well as me. But it's also obvious he doesn't want to share what it is. Was he in love once too?

Littlecloud helped me up and I held up my sprained paw.

"Try not to walk on it at all. You're not going to be out on any patrols for a while."

I nodded and limped out of the den. I felt boredom wash over me like a tidal wave. So I picked up a mouse and headed for the elder's den. I spotted Whitewater speaking to Snaketail. I walked up to Whitewater and nudged the mouse into her paws. She glanced at me and smiled widely. "'Ello, Fallensky. Thank you for the mouse."

"Hey," I started hesitantly sitting down, "I've heard that you guys tell great stories. Could you maybe tell one to me?"

"We's be glad to!" Purred Snaketail. He stroked his tail across the ground clearing away a few leaves. I sat down and swiveled my ears, listening intently.

"Would you like to hear the story of Onestar's nine lives?"

"But he's a WindClan leader." I pointed out, "he shouldn't be influencing ShadowClan tales."

Snaketail chuckled. "Oh, but he does. All the Clans were involved."

Whitewater cleared her throat and began. "A long time ago when the Clans first came to the lake, an old WindClan leader named Tallstar was dying. And suddenly, Onestar, -Onewhisker then- was declared as deputy. It was a huge shock to everyone. It was so sudden and so strange. The previous deputy before Onewhisker, Mudclaw, was absolutely furious. He deserved to be rightful leader. And many cats backed him up; including most of RiverClan. He and many other cats planned to go out, attack, and possibly even kill Onewhisker before he could get his nine lives. A huge battle ensued between all the Clans, with ShadowClan helping ThunderClan."

I felt shock flow through me. ShadowClan help ThunderClan?

Insanity! Pure insanity!

She kept going, ignoring my shocked look, "Mudclaw was near the gathering island. Suddenly, lightning struck a tree on the island. Then it fell down, down, down, tumbling down." She motioned her paw downward to imitate a falling tree, "then it landed right on Mudclaw, killing him. StarClan has proven that Onewhisker was the true leader and that the island was meant for gatherings, with a new tree bridge for queens and elders to cross. From then on to this day, Onestar has been leader of WindClan and all Clans go to the gathering on that island."

Her story was over, and it honestly intrigued me. It seems to me that Mudclaw was big crybaby because he didn't get what he wanted. One the other hand, -er, paw- Mudclaw did deserve the position, and Tallstar should have reonnounced his deputy way before that huge spaz attack between the Clans.

I stood up, shook my fur from the strands of grass and nodded to the elders. "Thanks for the story. It was really interesting."

"No problem, dear." Meowed Whitewater calmly. "Now just try to rest that paw of yours before Littlecloud gets upset at you again." Then she sank her teeth into the warm, juicy plump mouse I've brought her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Author's Note: Erm... trying to be more focused on Fallenstar's Fate... *hums a random song as she shifts through some files and pages* and, uh, trying to get Fallensky an apprentice in order for her to be future deputy... (all saw that coming. She needs an apprentice someday.) *looks extremly bored...* Still not dead. Just want you to know. Probably going to erase Desperate Cries or Silenced Pleas or whatever my FanFiction with Ivypool was called. Total fail for me.**

**Oh, one more side note, in the real Warriors books, they never shown Mistkit, Dewkit, or Sparrowkit get their apprentice names. My assumptions? The Erin Hunters forgot about them like they forgot Smokepaw/foot died, (they say they are two different cats but I don't believe them. :I) forgetting about Mistystar's kits for the 2nd and 3rd series. Not to mention the first chunk of the 4th series. Or that Ashfur is *cough* related *cough* to Squirrelflight. Her uncle. Don't believe me? Sandstorm's mother is Brindleface. Ashfur's mother is also Brindleface. Sandstorm's kit is Squirrelflight. Doesn't that make Ashfur Squirrelflight's uncle? I mean, is there anyone in ThunderClan NOT related to each other? o_o I blame Willowpelt mating with her brother and 20 other toms in the Clan. Yes. She mated with her brother. What kind of sicko would do that? And now I'm getting totally off track.**

***Continues humming* I'm starting to get a little worried that my note will be longer than my story. So let's get this chappy going. *Puts on her skullcandy headphones and listens OneRepublic***

"Come on, Ferretpaw," Starlingpaw teased to the cream and grey apprentice, "you can climb faster than _that_!"

Ferretpaw hissed and dug his claws deeper into the tree bark. I was watching far below down at the roots as Redwillow chattered randomly to me. But it seems like he was mostly talking to himself.

"You know, Pinepaw is a great cat but I'm too nervous to ask if we're more than friends, you know?" He babbled on. He groaned and covered his face with his paws. His nose looked bright red, "I'm just too scared to ask! I mean, what if Ratscar gets upset at me again for interupting her training schedule? I honestly don't want to be a nuisance."

I nodded absentmindedly. Suddenly, I heard a yowl split the air. I tilted my head upwards and saw Starlingpaw standing proudly on the top of the thorn tree.

"That's great Starlingpaw." I mewed. Then added in a snotty tone, "now how will you get down?"

Ferrerpaw's laughter at Starlingpaw echoed down the tree to where I stood with Redwillow. Starlingpaw didn't seem nervous though. "I can get down easily. Tawnypelt taught me how to climb up _and _down trees!"

"Good for you." I sighed while rolling my eyes. The two apprentices scrambled down the tree back down to me and Redwillow. Needles and thorns littered Starlingpaw's pelt. He attempted to lick them off while Ferretpaw just sliced his claws down the tree boredly.

"What now?" Ferretpaw asked looking at me.

I stood up and looked in the direction of camp. "Now we go back to camp to see Dewkit, Mistkit, and Sparrowkit's apprentice ceremony. I wonder who's going to be the mentors."

"Maybe I'll get one." Piped up Redwillow.

"Only because you bossed me around." Joked Starlingpaw.

I flicked my tail lightly over Starlingpaw's ear, "let's hurry to camp and stop squabbling like a flock of starlings."

"Starlings. Ha! Love the irony in that." Laughed Ferretpaw. Then he sped up in front of us and darted into the camp entrance. Redwillow, Starlingpaw and I followed and just in time, I heard Blackstar's voice ring clearly over the camp.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet under the High Branch for a Clan meeting!"

Cats walked together to gather under Blackstar as his gaze swept across the Clan. I turned around and spotted Kinkfur hurridly washing pine sap and needles from Sparrowkit's tabby pelt. He scowled when she gave him a cowlick on his head, making his fur stick up.

I think Blackstar must've realized Kinkfur's rush because he called up Mistkit, who was the cleanest of them all. Her spiky fur so much like her mother's was ruffled up.

"In showing of apprentices, it is proven that ShadowClan will thrive and remain strong. Mistkit, Dewkit, and Sparrowkit, step forward."

Mistkit gulped and shivered as she set down a delicate paw on the frosty ground ahead of her. Dewkit took a much more bolder step than her as Kinkfur lightly nudged Sparrowkit. He still had a few needles left in his fur though and he was swamped in the scent of sweet pine sap.

"From this day until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Mistpaw. Your mentor will be Crowfrost. I hope that he passes on his skill and integrety to you."

Mistpaw watched as Crowfrost approached her and touched his muzzle to her forhead. Her pale blue eyes gleamed with excitement as her new mentor sat down and curled his tail over his paws.

Blackstar turned to Dewkit. "Dewkit, from this day until you earn your warrior name, you will be Dewpaw." Blackstar whipped his head around to face Olivenose. "Olivenose, you will teach Dewpaw your ways. I pray to StarClan that you shall teach her your bravery and your hunting abilities."

"I won't let you down." Purred Olivenose as she set her nose on Dewpaw's head and sat down.

"Sparrowkit, until you get your warrior name, you will be Sparrowpaw." Blackstar turned and nodded at Redwillow. Redwillow grinned and looked at me. I was assuming that this was his first ever apprentice. And if you get an apprentice, you are one step closer to a senior warrior or maybe even deputy.

_ Redwillow didn't seem much of the deputy type though. _I frowned and continued my thought. _All he does is spend all day mooning over Pinepaw._

"I am sure that you will teach Sparrowpaw undying loyalty and battle skills."

Redwillow fluffed up his tail exitedly. "I will shape Sparrowpaw into a warrior the Clan will be proud of." He did the muzzle-to-forhead touch and then Blackstar dismissed the Clan.

Pinepaw trotted up to me after setting down a small squirrel on the fresh-kill pile. "I thought you'd get an apprentice." Mewed Pinepaw tilting her head, "you really deserve one."

"After that breakdown after Flametail? Not chance. If I can't handle one death smoothly, how could I stand a death of an apprentice if they ever died? Besides, I'm too young." I rolled my eyes, "I'm the same age as you."

"Well, yeah, but-"

I flicked my tail in annoyance, obviously signalling her to quit the conversation. Then her green eyes brightened and she asked, "what about Redwillow? He was with you. Did he say anything about me?"

"Oh, you're all he ever talks about." I replied twitching my ear, "it's always, _Pinepaw this, Pinepaw that._" I grinned. "He likes you."

"Does he!?" Pinepaw exclaimed excitedly, "I knew he felt the same! Now I can be so confident when I'm a warrior! I could tell him how I feel and everything!" She smiled like a fool and continued on happily, "we could life a life together! You're sure he likes me?"

I nodded.

She squealed like a kit. "That's amazing! I'm going to have to be a warrior soon! I know I will be!"

I laughed. "You're bright and smart. Blackstar will have to recognize your skills sometime. In fact, I bet that this newleaf you'll become a warrior and sit your vigil."

"Yeah. And before you even _consider _sitting your vigil, you need to come and train." Said a gruff and somewhat annoyed voice. I twisted around quickly stumbling over my paws and gulped, seeing a huge brown tom with a scar across his back.

Pinepaw swallowed. "Of course, Ratscar. Can Fallensky come and watch?"

Ratscar grunted. "Only if she doesn't cause a distraction."

"I won't." I promised swishing my tail. I still felt slightly aggrivated that Pinepaw was bigger than me. Pinepaw and I followed Ratscar out of the entrance being guarded by Oakfur and Snowbird. Snowbird nodded at Ratscar and he nodded back. I wondered why they acknoledged each other like that. It's a small gesture, but there's definetly more meaning behind it.

Ratscar leaped over a fallen tree and Pinepaw wriggled under as as I carefully clambered over it. When Pinepaw emerged, her pelt was covered in splotches of wet frost and moss. It's getting pretty close to newleaf, I must admit. But snow still coated the ground like a second pelt.

"Here's the clearing." Grumbled Ratscar. He turned to face me. "You train with her. Both of you do a warm up while I watch."

Pinepaw nodded. "You go first."

"No, you go first." I insisted.

Pinepaw shrugged. "If you really want me to." Then he leaped on top of me unexpectantly. I felt my eyes get wide as she knocked me over and pine needles flew into my mouth. I wrinkled my nose and spat them out as Pinepaw firmly pressed her paw against my cheek and she shoved my belly into the ground with her other paw.

I couldn't move at all! I haven't seen any ThunderClan cats or RiverClan use that move! That was incredibly smart. Trying to get up, I wrapped my tail around her back left leg. She turned around to see my tail and her grip loosened. I leaped up, throwing her off and I circled around her, pouncing onto her back and shoving her into the grass.

"Enough." Huffed Ratscar.

I looked up to see the brown cat approach us.

"That was good Pinepaw. You need to always keep a firm grip on your opponent no matter what. But you kept your cool and remained relaxed." Then he whipped his head to me. "Fallensky, you need to always expect the unexpected. Your enemy could attack at any moment. But that was smart of you to distract her with your tail."

Pinepaw and I both felt warmed by the strict warrior's praise.

"You can continue training with us, Fallensky." Ratscar setting his tail on my shoulder. "You seem pretty rusty fighting anyhow."


End file.
